Par amour ou par magie
by VanessaJJ
Summary: Au 5ème siècle, une princesse de Florence part se marier avec un seigneur breton. Sous la protection d'un mystérieux chevalier, elle lutte contre son attirance pour lui. Mais quand la magie s'en mêle, elle trahira ses promesses et entraînera l'autre un peu plus dans le déshonneur. L'aime-t-elle par amour ou par magie ? Doit-elle accomplir son devoir ou vivre en suivant son coeur? C
1. Prologue

_Adolescente j'ai lu une version romancée de Tristan et Iseut dont je me suis beaucoup inspirée. Si vous trouvez des anachronismes ou tout autres erreurs, faites le moi savoir pour que je rectifie. Pour éviter d'ailleurs cela, je vais éviter de me lancer dans des descriptions trop poussées._

 _Je suis (enfin !) motivée dans une nouvelle histoire, je la débute et j'ai beau avoir la trame, quasiment rien n'est déjà écrit mais je vais m'y consacrer._

 _Ça se passe au 5ème siècle, L'Angleterre est alors la Bretagne et l'empire romain n'existe plus, l'Italie est constituée de nombreux royaumes._

* * *

 **PAR AMOUR OU PAR MAGIE**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **PDV Isabella**

L'exil brisait mes rêves d'une vie heureuse sous le soleil, dans ma Florence natale. Tout allait me manquer : les vallons verdoyants, les jours de soleil et le vin sucré des dimanches. Mes parents m'avaient été arrachés une semaine plus tôt, sans surprise. Mon père avait mal choisi ses alliances politiques, il avait eu le temps d'arranger mon mariage avec un seigneur de Bretagne dont il avait connu le père vingt ans plus tôt.

De princesse à fugitive, j'allais passer d'un couvent à un autre avant mon mariage, avec une traversée longue et éprouvante de terres étrangères. Un chevalier breton nous escorterait incognito, nous allions traverser la Gaule puis la mer pour arriver en Bretagne. Le pays n'était pas stable, déchiré par les invasions, trahisons, guerres. Pourquoi mon père m'avait condamnée à y vivre, je ne le comprenais toujours pas.

Une servante, Rosalie, m'accompagnait, elle était trop jeune mais pouvait parler le breton, j'aurais besoin d'elle. Elle ne m'appréciait guère, m'était tout de même loyale, je la forçais à m'apprendre sa langue maternelle pour me passer d'elle le plus tôt possible ensuite.

Le jour funeste de mon départ arriva bien trop tôt à mon goût, je quittai le couvent de Gênes où je m'étais réfugiée.

« Princesse, partons. » me pressa Rosalie.

Je rabattis sur mes boucles brunes ma cape, me cachant des regards. Sur le perron du couvent, deux hommes attendaient, ils semblaient scruter la rue calme comme si un grand danger les guettait. Ils avaient avec eux deux chevaux et une petite carriole.

La mère supérieure se chargea de me livrer aux mains de mon protecteur.

« Seigneur, voici la princesse Isabella. »

Elle lui remit une sacoche pleine d'or, ma dot, puis me força à accepter la main tendue du chevalier pour monter dans la carriole. Pour la première fois je rencontrai un regard aussi vert que le feuillage des cyprès qui bordaient le château où j'avais grandi.

« Princesse, je jure sur ma vie de vous protéger. » me dit-il sans détourner son regard.

* * *

 _Que pensez-vous de ce début? Qui est le chevalier qui va emmener Isabella jusqu'à son futur mari?_

 _Je voulais aussi vous dire que ça m'embête un peu que les prénoms ne correspondent pas du tout à l'époque mais c'est la contrainte d'une fanfiction, n'est-ce pas ? Merci pour votre accueil et j'espère être à la hauteur._


	2. Chapitre 1

_Les deux premiers chapitres sont plus courts que les autres mais de toute façon, ça ne sera jamais très long._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **PDV Isabella**

« Seigneur Edward, quand arriverons-nous ? » pesta Rosalie pour la troisième fois depuis le début de notre voyage.

Il ne daigna pas répondre cette fois, son écuyer, Emmett, bien plus courtois à mon sens, lui assura que la traversée était rapide. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas traverser les Alpes et prendre un bateau pour rejoindre les côtes de la Provence. Rosalie était malade, elle savait aussi que la traversée entre la Gaule et la Bretagne sera plus longue encore et le seigneur Edward lui avait conseillé pour cette prochaine fois de s'enivrer avant d'embarquer.

« Tente de dormir. » ajoutai-je.

Ma servante se mit en boule, pleurant de rage d'être malade. Elle était trop fière pour son propre bien, elle avait souvent été châtiée au château de mes parents car elle n'obéissait pas toujours et manquait régulièrement de respect aux hommes qui l'approchaient pour user de ses charmes. Sur ce dernier point, mon père avait pris le parti de Rosalie et elle n'était jamais vue les jours où nous recevions de la visite.

J'avais cru que je passerais ma vie entière sous le soleil de Florence. J'étais en route pour un royaume lointain, étranger et mystique. Quand Rosalie parlait de son enfance dans le royaume de Laigin _(sud de l'Irlande),_ elle avait un accent encore différent et sa voix se réchauffait. Je savais qu'elle avait été enlevée jeune et vendue plusieurs fois. Alors quand elle parlait du royaume de la Bretagne, chaque mot était empreint de dégoût et de souffrance.

Finalement je m'approchai de ma servante, mouillai un pan de sa longue jupe et lui appliquai sur son visage. Ça n'était pas si désintéressé que ça, sous le prétexte d'aider Rosalie, je pouvais enfin détacher mon regard du seigneur Edward. Pour autant, je ne cessais de penser à lui.

J'aurais déjà du être mariée à mon âge, j'avais dix-sept ans, j'aurais même du être mère. J'avais arrachée la promesse à ma mère de ne pas me marier trop tôt. Elle-même avait du épouser mon père à quatorze ans et malgré l'affection qu'elle avait pour lui, leurs débuts avaient été difficiles et même traumatisants pour elle.

Depuis l'annonce de mes fiançailles avec le seigneur Jake un mois plus tôt, je tentais d'imaginer les traits de mon futur époux. Mon père, sachant les risques qu'il encourait, avait contacté William pour lui demander cette faveur.

J'en avais presque oublié le nom de mon fiancé depuis que j'avais croisé le regard du seigneur Edward. Pourquoi se sentir attirée par un homme qui ne vous est pas destiné ? La vie était cruelle, j'en avais un nouvel exemple. Ou bien n'était-ce qu'une réaction normale à une situation anormale ?

Le seigneur Edward restait dissimulé sous sa capuche et je compris pourquoi quand une bourrasque le découvrit. Ses cheveux sous le soleil étaient presque roux comme des vagues de métal chauffé. Il rabattit son habit rapidement, clairement il ne serait pas passé inaperçu à Florence ou n'importe où en fait.

 **_oOo_**

« Quel genre d'homme est le seigneur Jake ? » demandai-je en chuchotant ce soir-là alors que nous dînions tous les quatre dans une auberge.

L'écuyer questionna d'un regard son maître, il me répondit.

« Le seigneur Jake est un jeune homme très brave, il a combattu aux côtés du seigneur- »

« Emmett ! » l'interrompit le seigneur Edward.

« Oui, pardon. Aux côtés d'Edward. »

Pourquoi refuser d'être appelé par son titre ? C'était incongru. Était-ce une précaution de plus ? Pour ne pas attirer l'attention et nous faire dépouiller, nous avions eu ordre, Rosalie et moi de nous vêtir de robes modestes et de nous coiffer simplement. L'écuyer et le chevalier, eux non plus, ne se démarquaient pas. Malgré leur épée nous tenions les rôles de deux couples de voyageurs. Quand le seigneur Edward nous avait mis au courant de cette charade, j'avais demandé à Rosalie de me traduire pour être certaine d'avoir bien entendu. Sous les ordres de mon fiancé, le seigneur se faisait donc passer, si besoin, pour mon époux, et l'écuyer pour celui de Rosalie.

L'écuyer continua sa description, le père de Jake était toujours vivant mais sa santé déclinait de semaines en semaines, il ne pouvait désormais plus marcher. Il avait penser à faire épouser à son fils une héritière d'un autre royaume voisin mais les guerres de clans rendaient difficiles ses tentatives de mariage arrangé. La proposition de mon père était tombée à pic pour lui et il avait pensé qu'une princesse étrangère éviterait une mésalliance ou une trahison.

Après une première nuit courte mais relativement confortable, nous partions à l'aube traverser cette partie de l'Europe. À cause de la carriole le voyage serait deux fois plus long qu'à l'aller pour les deux hommes, eux n'avaient mis que trois semaines.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Pour celles qui ont déjà commencé à suivre cette fic, mille excuses ! J'avais zappé ce chapitre ! Désolée pour cette grosse boulette ! C'est sans doute car le chapitre est très court._  
 _Le rythme de la fic sera bien un PDV de Bella et d'Edward en alternance !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **PDV Edward**

La princesse serait parfaite pour le seigneur Jake, disciplinée, courageuse, elle ne se plaignait jamais malgré les conditions difficiles du voyage. Elle respectait chaque consigne, elle ne montrait aucune condescendance envers les rares personnes à nous approcher. À chaque halte le soir, je la voyais observer le paysage, son beau visage triste car elle était bien trop loin de chez elle, parce qu'elle allait se donner à un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré.

Le voyage aurait pu être encore plus long si la princesse avait exigé de se restaurer pour chaque repas dans une auberge, si elle avait exigé de dormir dans un vrai lit chaque nuit. Il nous arriva quelques fois de devoir dormir dehors, Emmett et moi alors devions veiller une partie de la nuit chacun notre tour pour protéger la princesse.

Et au fil des jours, la princesse devint Isabella, non plus ma mission mais une femme tout simplement. Elle se fit plus présente dans mes pensées, mon inquiétude pour son bien-être dépassa les ordres donnés par le seigneur Jake. Elle vivait auprès de moi, mais intouchable, je ne l'admirais que davantage.

Durant la journée, je chevauchais devant la carriole, je n'avais que l'aube et le crépuscule pour l'admirer sans être vu. Au matin, elle me disait toujours bonjour et me souriait, alors sans mot, sans un regard, je l'aidais à monter dans la carriole, sa petite main si douce dans la mienne trop rugueuse. Au soir, nous nous arrêtions pour nous reposer, je l'aidais à descendre de la carriole. Si par chance le sol était boueux, ce qui arrivait souvent, je posais mes mains sur ses hanches et la soulevais pour la poser là où elle ne risquait pas de tomber ou de se salir.

Pourquoi devait-elle être si bonne, si forte, si pure ? Chaque nuit dans mes rêves, elle m'entraînait dans une débauche de fantasmes où je la salissais de mon désir, et elle si angélique, me pardonnait et se donnait à moi.

Je n'avais pas le droit de ressentir cela, peut-être étais-je juste en manque de sexe. J'aurais pu une nuit confier à Emmett la surveillance des deux femmes mais j'aurais failli à ma parole. J'étais un chevalier sans terre, étranger là-bas, je ne valais rien et une femme avait ruiné mon honneur deux années plus tôt. Je m'étais promis depuis qu'aucune femme ne me détournerait de mon but : servir le prince Jake et effacer la honte de mon nom.

Plus parfaite qu'une déesse, la princesse n'était pas pour moi.

* * *

 _Un bref aperçu dans les pensées du chevalier Edward, ça vous a plu?_


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **PDV Isabella**

Ce voyage m'ennuyait profondément, rien n'était aussi coloré que ma chère Florence, aucune odeur n'était aussi délectable, aucun met aussi savoureux. Je perdais ma joie de vivre, jour après jour, je perdais espoir d'être simplement heureuse.

Rosalie ne s'occupait plus de moi, non pas que j'eus besoin d'elle. Désormais, elle chevauchait fièrement aux côtés de l'écuyer et je restais donc seule dans la carriole. Chaque nuit depuis une semaine, je devais supporter les soupirs des amants des heures durant. Emmett était pourtant marié, je l'avais vu peu à peu succomber aux jeux de séductrice de Rosalie. Ma servante se comportait en femme libre, son caractère enfin dévoilé, sa voix plus forte, sa stature avait quelque chose de royale. Je n'avais pas le cœur à lui reprocher quoique ce soit, j'avais de toute façon déjà décidé depuis longtemps de la libérer de mon service à notre arrivée en Bretagne.

Le seigneur Edward s'évertuait à ne jamais me parler, à ne jamais me regarder, mais la nuit venue, dans mes rêves, il me parlait, me regardait, me touchait. Comment ne pas faire de tels rêves alors que ma servante et l'écuyer s'accouplait dans la chambre d'à-côté ?

Alors que notre périple touchait à sa fin sur le continent, les deux amants mirent un point d'honneur à nous tenir tous éveillés. Frustrée, en colère mais excitée, je sortis de l'auberge pour prendre l'air. Le solstice d'été approchait, le père de Jake avait d'ailleurs choisi cette date pour notre union m'avait appris quelques jours plus tôt, l'écuyer. Il faisait frais, le ciel était dégagé, les environs silencieux.

Je m'assis sur un banc sculpté dans la cour de l'auberge, le nez en l'air, suppliant les étoiles de veiller encore sur moi et sur ma famille. Reverrais-je un jour mes parents ? Si seulement j'avais écouté ma grand-mère, je saurais vers quel dieu me tourner. Bien que ma famille fût chrétienne depuis trois générations, j'avais été bercée d'histoires des dieux et déesses. En grandissant, je m'en étais désintéressée, sans pour autant croire en un dieu unique. Naïvement, j'avais cru que je n'aurais jamais une raison de prier.

« Rentrez immédiatement ! » claqua la voix du seigneur Edward.

Je me relevai et me tournai vers lui. Je le distinguai parfaitement sous les rayons de la lune. Il avait ôté son gilet de lin, portait une chemise pâle ouverte sur son torse, et un pantalon de toile. À le voir ainsi, il aurait pu être n'importe qui, un paysan, un commerçant, mais pas un chevalier. Je savais qu'il dormait toujours dans l'étable avec les chevaux, je m'étais souvent torturée à l'idée qu'il y recevait quelque femme.

« Vous m'entendez ? » insista-t-il en s'approchant encore.

J'hochai la tête, pourquoi parler quand je pouvais juste l'admirer en silence. Quand j'apprendrais les dieux révérés en Bretagne, je saurais enfin d'où lui venait cette beauté. Quel culte païen était donné pour célébrer ce guerrier ?

« Isabella, rentrez. »

Il me força à rentrer dans l'auberge et ne s'en alla que lorsque je refermai la porte de ma chambre. Je l'entendis soupirer, je courus à la petite fenêtre, l'ouvris et espionnai encore quelques secondes mon chaperon.

 **_oOo_**

« Il t'a surprise dehors ? » me questionna le lendemain Rosalie, moqueuse.

« Tu étais plus bruyante que d'habitude. » me défendis-je.

« Ou alors tu voulais m'imiter avec le seigneur Edward. » présuma-t-elle un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres.

Je lui tournai le dos, puérile, elle s'entêta et s'assit à côté de moi. Les deux hommes étaient occupés à pêcher. Nous prendrions la mer le lendemain à l'aube, pas d'auberge ce soir-là, le bateau pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment.

« Et ça va être pire cette nuit. » se vanta-t-elle.

« Il ne t'aime pas, il est marié. »

« C'est un détail. » rétorqua sèchement ma servante.

Je la scrutai sévèrement, elle pouvait bien faire ce qui lui chantait après tout. Il me semblait n'avoir plus aucun droit sur ma servante, rien à dire de ses agissements.

« Il va devenir polygame ? » osai-je tout de même.

« Non. »

« Tu vas pourtant le partager. »

« Il m'aime moi, pas l'autre. » asséna-t-elle.

Elle se leva rapidement, pas assez cependant pour cacher la tristesse qui marqua alors ses traits. Était-elle certaine qu'Emmett quitterait sa femme pour elle ? De ce que j'avais entendu, il n'avait pas encore d'enfants, il s'était marié un mois avant d'entreprendre le voyage pour venir nous chercher.

À la nuit tombée, Rosalie partit seule s'isoler, malgré notre interdiction de nous éloigner. Elle emporta avec elle son sac de potions et d'onguents. Elle revint à notre campement improvisé au milieu de la nuit et rejoignit son amant. Ils nous firent la grâce de ne pas s'adonner à leurs accouplements sauvages, je les entendis chuchoter longuement.

Au matin, un bateau nous attendait, affrété par le roi William. L'équipage m'accueillit solennellement, le capitaine me céda sa cabine, même si la traversée ne durerait pas plus d'une journée, nous arriverions avant la nuit en Bretagne. Je pus enfin quitter ma robe de lin sale et froissée pour une autre bleue foncée, la coupe simple était éclipsée par les détails des broderies argentées autour du col et aux manches. Je me coiffai de manière aussi sophistiquée que j'en étais capable, des tresses s'enroulant telle une couronne sur le haut de ma tête, selon les consignes de ma mère.

Rosalie insista pour que nous déjeunions avec Emmett et le seigneur Edward dans ma cabine. Les deux amants ne se quittaient pas d'une seconde, ils souriaient encore plus que les semaines précédentes, leurs regards étaient lourds de secret et leurs gestes tendres l'un envers l'autre dépourvus d'hésitation. Rosalie avait apparemment raison, Emmett était comme envouté par elle, il la suivrait au bout du monde.

« Je ne bois pas de vin. » lui dit le seigneur Edward quand elle tendit une outre vers sa coupe.

« Pour fêter la fin de cette mission. » insista-t-elle.

« Ma mission ne sera terminée que lorsque vous serez toutes les deux au château. »

Emmett pâlit à ses paroles, je le vis s'agripper à la robe de Rosalie. Elle posa une main sur son torse, le regard de l'écuyer comme appelé par celui de ma servante, elle le rassura ainsi. Je n'avais toujours pas annoncé Rosalie qu'elle serait libre mais j'imaginais désormais que je n'aurais de toute façon pas mon mot à dire.

« Ne décevez pas la princesse. » ajouta Rosalie.

Elle me servit puis revint aux côtés du seigneur. Il me dévisagea, dubitatif et sans comprendre pourquoi, je levai ma coupe et lui fis signe de trinquer avec moi. Rosalie versa le vin, nous portâmes tous les deux nos coupes à nos lèvres. Je notai que ma servante et l'écuyer sortait de la petite salle. Après avoir dégluti la première gorgée de vin, je sentis mes joues s'échauffer et ma langue s'assécha. Je finis d'un trait le reste d'alcool, Edward m'imita. Nos coupes retombèrent bruyamment sur la table, nous nous levâmes en même temps. Il contourna la table et vint se poster à quelques centimètres de moi.

* * *

 _Que pensez-vous de ce retournement de situation à la toute fin du chapitre? Est-ce par magie ou par amour?_

 _Prochain PDV, Edward !_

 _Merci d'avance pour vos reviews qui sont si précieuses pour moi._


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **PDV Edward**

« Tu es à moi. » murmura-t-elle en souriant, ses yeux plus brillants que les étoiles.

Je l'embrassai comme un sauvage, goutant ses lèvres sucrées par le vin que sa servante nous avait servi. Entre deux respirations volées, elle gémit mon prénom qui sonnait si différemment dans sa bouche.

« Edward… Tu es à moi. » dit-elle encore quand je l'attirai vers sa couche.

Sans douceur alors que je ne voulais que la vénérer, j'écrasai mon corps contre le sien. J'ignorais pourquoi je rendais si facilement les armes, j'avais tenu bon toutes ces semaines. Était-ce parce qu'elle allait m'échapper, appartenir à un autre, qui m'avait fait réagir ? Peu importait, elle me voulait autant que je la voulais.

Je mourrais pour elle, je tuerais pour elle mais elle n'était pas à moi. Jamais je ne pourrais la condamner à une vie d'errance à mes côtés. Elle était une princesse et méritait une vie digne d'elle. Jamais plus je ne pourrais m'éloigner d'elle, quitte à rester dans l'ombre, ne plus pouvoir la toucher, ne plus pouvoir lui parler. Je prendrais ce qu'elle me donnerait et ferais tout pour la protéger.

« Je t'aime Isabella. » lui déclarai-je, honteux de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt.

« Moi aussi Edward. Je veux être à toi. »

« Jusqu'au coucher du soleil. » chuchotai-je trop bas pour être entendu.

Je cachais ma tristesse contre sa poitrine, cherchant les battements de son cœur pour me garantir que je ne rêvais pas. Nous n'avions pas le choix. Si seulement j'avais ouvert les yeux avant, jamais nous ne serions montés sur ce maudit bateau. Comment avais-je pu rompre ma promesse faite au roi et au prince ? J'aurais du leur apporter la princesse florentine et m'assurer qu'elle resterait pure jusqu'au jour de son mariage, j'avais juré de me comporter tel un protecteur et rien d'autre.

Un autre baiser d'elle me fit oublier mes remords et mes regrets, j'aurais du temps pour cela plus tard.

« Je veux être à toi, répéta-t-elle soudain en voulant capturer mon regard. Tu comprends ? »

Je passai mes doigts dans ses boucles, y ôtai les barrettes et les rubans, j'avais tant fantasmé sur ses cheveux libres qui recouvriraient ses seins telle une sirène. Sa robe me donna un peu plus de travail, je dus défaire un à un les lacets dans son dos. Je la débarrassai de chaque morceau de tissu qui cachait sa beauté virginale.

Isabella n'avait rien des femmes que j'avais connues avant, avec elles mon plaisir n'était qu'éphémère. Aucune n'avait pu toucher mon cœur, aucune n'avait pu me retenir. Isabella aurait pu être une simple paysanne, j'aurais quand même été touché par sa grâce et sa pureté et j'aurais tout autant désiré la faire mienne.

Ses doigts tremblaient quand elle défit ma chemise et dénoua ma ceinture. Quand mon épée tomba lourdement au sol, rien qu'un instant, quelque chose en moi se révolta. J'empêchai la princesse de défaire les liens de mon pantalon.

« Je t'aime. » susurra-t-elle, ramenant à elle facilement mes mains et mon cœur.

Nu en quelques mouvements, je la contemplais sans masquer mon désir pour elle. Le feu qui coulait dans mes veines depuis la première gorgée de ce vin menaça ma raison, il me fallait m'unir à elle sur le champ sinon je deviendrais fou.

« N'aie pas peur. » lui soufflai-je en m'installant entre ses cuisses blanches.

« Je n'ai pas peur, nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. »

Ému par sa confiance et par son amour, je volai encore quelques minutes à notre besoin de nous aimer, et embrassai enfin tendrement ses lèvres roses.

Elle posa ses mains fines sur mes hanches et m'entraîna en elle. Un seul coup de rein me porta au bord du gouffre le plus délicieux. Elle étouffa un cri lorsque son hymen fut brisé, j'aurais aussi cela à regretter. J'aurais pu être plus doux, lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à mon invasion, mais son regard me pardonnait déjà. Poussé par notre amour, je la harcelais longuement, cherchant à me perdre toujours plus profondément en elle.

Une jouissance ne me suffit pas, à elle non plus. Je la laissai enlever les restes de sa pureté puis j'allais gouter à la source son désir pour moi. Après avoir crié de plaisir une deuxième fois, je m'enfonçai en elle, plus sauvage encore. Elle ne me résista pas, elle s'enhardit même et releva son bassin à chaque fois que mon sexe revenait à la charge.

Repu et honteux, je la pris après dans mes bras et nous laissai reprendre notre souffle. Malheureusement la réalité nous rattrapait, l'astre du jour descendait inexorablement dans le ciel. Je m'arrachai péniblement à ce rêve éveillé, soudain conscient des bruits au dehors. Les marins se préparaient à accoster, leurs cris se répondaient pour maîtriser les voiles.

Mon amante me força à rester allongé auprès d'elle, je n'avais pas à lui demander pour savoir qu'elle aussi luttait pour ignorer encore quelques minutes le cours du temps.

« Là d'où je viens, cela suffirait à nous unir. » me dit-elle en promenant ses doigts sur mon torse.

« Rien ne changera ce que tu es pour moi, la seule que j'aimerais jamais. » lui déclarai-je contre ses lèvres.

Elle se serra contre moi, nos peaux nues soudain glacées. Mes baisers désespérés m'empêchèrent de lui faire une promesse que je ne pourrais jamais tenir.

« Terre en vue ! » entendit-on peu après.

Rosalie frappa à la porte et demanda à sa maîtresse de s'habiller. Isabella s'arracha de mon étreinte, égoïstement je voulus la retenir jusqu'au dernier moment. Elle m'offrit un sourire plein d'espoir et entreprit de revêtir sa robe, cachant son corps que j'étais le seul encore pour trois jours à avoir connu. Elle ne vit pas la trace de mes dents dans son cou et l'empreinte de mes mains sur ses hanches et ses fesses.

Elle allait se marier avec lui, elle lui donnerait des enfants, et lui l'aimerait sans aucun doute, il en ferait une reine, respectée de tous. Elle était faite pour être vénérée. Mon cœur, qui avait battu plus fort que n'importe quel tambour ces dernières heures, ralentit sa course. Mourir pour elle aurait été plus simple que de devoir la donner à un autre homme, même si son futur mari se trouvait être mon meilleur ami.

« Mon amour, promets-moi de venir me voir demain. » chuchota-t-elle en coiffant ses cheveux en une longue tresse.

« D'accord, je sais où tu seras. Je connais le prêtre, il ne posera pas de questions. » répondis-je, sentant mon cœur battre de nouveau en envisageant de nouveaux plaisirs avant l'inéluctable.

Je sortis le premier de la cabine, les marins étaient tous occupés par leurs manœuvres. Emmett se précipita à mes côtés et m'attira vers la poupe du bateau. Isabella sortit ensuite, sa servante lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle lui défit sa tresse en soupirant et coiffa en quelques mouvements la princesse. Elle piqua de quelques fleurs la chevelure brune, rajusta la robe puis s'écria. La servante disparut dans la cabine et en revint plus tard avec une longue étole, elle drapa le coup d'Isabella.

Mon amante n'avait cessé de me chercher du regard, quand elle m'aperçut, elle me sourit sans se cacher, pleine d'un espoir que je ne partageais pas. Elle était si forte, si courageuse, de mon côté je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de tuer chaque homme présent et forcer le bateau à faire demi-tour. Je ne le pouvais pas. Je devrais me contenter de ces trop rares souvenirs d'elle pour continuer de respirer.

Le bateau s'amarra au port, sur le quai, déjà, le futur marié attendait sa promise.

* * *

 _Edward semble résolu à ne plus être avec Isabella. Cet amour serait-il déjà condamné à mourir?_


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **PDV Isabella**

Edward m'aida à traverser le petit pont, puis me guida sans plus me toucher vers la procession. Je devinai qui était le roi William et qui était le prince Jake, tous deux me souriaient, je baissai mon regard humblement en arrivant face à eux.

Le roi était grand et avait dû être musclé autrefois, aujourd'hui, il s'appuyait sur une canne, voûté mais altier. Son regard marron foncé brillait, peut-être ému de me revoir après toutes ces années. Je ne me souvenais pas de lui, je n'avais que deux ans quand il était venu à Florence. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient parsemés de fils gris, sa couronne simple sans pierres lui scindait le front. Son fils lui ressemblait beaucoup, la même crinière noire, les mêmes yeux. Il dépassait son père d'une tête, ses épaules encore plus carrées, et il ne portait pas de couronne.

« Ma chère enfant, bienvenue chez nous. » me dit en souriant le roi William.

« Merci. » me contentai-je de lui dire.

Le seigneur Jake s'avança vers moi, il me tendit sa main. Je la pris parce qu'à cet instant, Edward se trouvait derrière le prince et me regardait intensément pour me convaincre. Nous n'avions pas eu le temps d'élaborer ensemble notre plan mais je comprenais que nous devions pour le moment continuer cette charade. Pour autant sourire à celui qui pensait qu'il allait m'épouser fut difficile.

Le seigneur Jake était tout sourire, loin de l'image que je m'en étais faite, il n'était pas un barbare sans manières. Depuis que j'avais pris sa main, il n'avait eu de cesse que de se préoccuper de mon bien-être.

Edward dut garder ses distances, son regard ne croisa plus le mien, je fus accaparée par le roi et le prince. Leur château n'était qu'une grande bâtisse hantée par des courants d'air glacials. Deux étages de pierres grises, une charpente apparente de bois foncé, le sol en terre battue, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le château dans lequel j'avais grandi.

Rosalie s'était éclipsée avec Emmett dès notre arrivée, le prince m'informa qu'elle avait déjà été menée au couvent où je resterai les trois prochains jours.

« J'aurais du attendre que vous vous reposiez, princesse, mais j'avais si hâte de célébrer dignement nos fiançailles. » me dit le seigneur Jake en me déshabillant du regard.

Il me trouvait à son goût, j'en avais la nausée. Comment pourrais-je jamais désiré un autre homme ? Il n'y avait qu'Edward dans mon cœur et je ne voulais que lui dans mon corps. Je lui faisais confiance, mon amant allait me soustraire très vite à ce destin funeste.

Pour le dîner, le seigneur Jake me fit asseoir entre son père et lui, et je dus accepter les hommages d'une trentaine de gens de leur cour. Après m'avoir saluée comme les autres, Edward s'assit à seulement quelques mètres de moi.

« Désolé pour tout ce cirque, rigola tout bas le seigneur Jake. Nous allons manger désormais, tout va bien, ma chère ? »

« Oui merci. »

« Je vous emmènerai ensuite au couvent où vous serez sous la surveillance de l'évêque Cullen. »

Je cherchai nerveusement autour de moi, Edward se matérialisa derrière moi, je sentis son souffle chaud sur ma nuque. Profitant que le seigneur Jake venait d'être interpelé par son père, mon amant posa une seconde sa main dans le bas de mon dos. Ce contact trop bref et trop léger suffit pourtant à me remémorer les quelques heures passées nue entre ses bras. Je me retournai lentement et noyai mon regard dans le sien, je voulais lui dire encore tout mon amour ainsi.

Le seigneur Jake nous surprit ainsi mais ne parut rien remarquer, il demanda à Edward de nous escorter jusqu'à l'église.

« Je suis à ton service. » lui répondit humblement Edward.

« Je suis persuadé que tu as hâte de retourner chez toi, c'est la dernière faveur que je te demande. » répliqua le seigneur Jake.

Je laissai échapper un soupir dépité, comme j'aurais aimé qu'Edward fût encore affecté à ma protection. Il partagea ma déception, il saisit une nouvelle occasion pour me toucher, cette fois, ses doigts sur ma joue.

Je montai sur un cheval alezan magnifique, ma robe m'avait empêchée de le faire seule et mon « fiancé » m'avait facilement soulevée. Quand nous fûmes arrivés face à l'église, il m'aida encore, puis me guida vers un homme blond au sourire avenant.

Edward resta en selle, le seigneur Jake ne lui demanda pas de nous suivre, et après un dernier regard vers moi, mon amant galopa loin de moi. L'homme vêtu d'une longue toge de lin blanchie s'inclina devant nous.

« Bienvenue Princesse. Je suis Carlisle Cullen, je suis le prêtre de notre communauté. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous montrez votre chambre, vous- »

« On m'a dit que vous étiez évêque. » l'interrompis-je, curieuse.

« En effet, même si c'est un bien grand titre selon moi. Je préfère que l'on m'appelle « mon père » tout simplement. »

« Je vous demande de prendre soin de ma future femme, lui dit le prince. Rien n'est trop bien pour elle. Je vous fais confiance, mon père. »

« Tout sera fait pour la princesse, soyez en certain, mon seigneur. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, princesse Isabella. »

Le seigneur Jake relâcha ma main après un dernier sourire et une promesse de me revoir dans trois jours devant l'autel.

Le religieux resta silencieux en m'amenant à ma chambre. Rosalie y était bien présente, elle me sourit et attendit que nous fussions seules pour m'attirer vers la cheminée.

« Comment s'est passée la rencontre avec le prince et le roi ? » chuchota-t-elle.

« Très bien. »

« Emmett n'a pas eu le temps de discuter avec votre bien-aimé mais n'ayez crainte, ils vont bientôt nous faire évader d'ici. » assura-t-elle.

« Que dieu t'entende. »

* * *

 _Voilà, on a fait la connaissance de Jake et son père, Edward et Isabella se retrouveront-ils ?_


	7. Chapitre 6

_Pour compenser le chapitre précédent où nous n'avions pas eu notre dose d'Edward en armure -) voici un nouveau chapitre !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

 **PDV Edward**

Je ne pus aller la voir que la veille de son mariage. J'avais essayé de me glisser dans sa chambre quand elle était ce matin-là en salle de prière mais Jake avait dépêché deux gardes. En début d'après-midi, je me postai derrière la porte arrière du couvent qui donnait sur la forêt.

« Tu devrais juste l'emmener avec toi loin d'ici. » me répéta Emmett pour la dixième fois depuis la veille.

Je redoutais ne pas être capable de dire à Isabella ce que je devais pourtant lui dire. Une discussion le soir précédent avec Emmett avait ouvert mes yeux, mon amante pensait que je pourrais la soustraire à son destin. Je devais affronter sa déception et perdre peut-être son amour. Mais en aucun cas je ne pouvais me résoudre à la condamner en la soustrayant à Jake.

« Tu sais que je ne le peux pas. » pestai-je plus fort.

« Elle sera détruite. »

« Je resterai près d'elle. »

« Sans la toucher, sans la regarder. Elle ne vous le pardonnera pas. »

« Ce serait mieux pour elle, j'en viens à regretter mon comportement. J'ai tout fait pour résister à cette femme, elle n'est pas pour moi, tu comprends ?! »

« L'amour est plus fort que tout, plus fort qu'une couronne ou qu'une promesse. »

« Chut… Je l'entends venir. Va faire le guet ! »

La porte fut tirée lentement, Isabella apparut, encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs.

« Enfin ! » chuchota-t-elle en m'apercevant.

Elle me laissa l'enlacer contre moi, elle chercha mes lèvres tout comme je cherchai les siennes. Elle était encore à moi aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas la force de ne pas réclamer ce qu'elle me donnerait sans retenue. Elle ne résista pas, bien au contraire, quand je l'attirai plus loin dans la forêt pour l'allonger sur un tapis de violettes.

« Tu m'as manqué… » soupira-t-elle, offerte à mon désir.

Le temps nous était compté, je devais l'avoir encore et vite. Je soulevai sa robe et son jupon, j'arrachai son sous-vêtement tout en l'embrassant. Mon sexe libéré, je m'enfonçai en elle, râlant de la sentir si chaude et humide pour moi seul. Elle s'accrocha à mes épaules et susurra mon prénom encore et encore, telle une litanie sensuelle. Elle chevaucha à mes côtés les vagues de plaisir, elle fit écho à mes sensations, elle me porta aux nues avec ses baisers.

« Mon amour… » soupira-t-elle, ivre de joie après avoir mordu mon cou pour étouffer sa jouissance.

« Nous sommes quittes. » plaisantai-je en touchant ma peau sensible.

« Loin de là, j'ai encore les marques de tes mains sur mes hanches, et tu viens sans doute d'en faire de nouvelles. »

Je pâlis en réalisant que mes ardeurs risquaient fortement de la confondre. Elle se redressa en prenant appui sur ses coudes et vint s'allonger sur moi. Elle me dérida avec ses baisers, me faisant déjà oublier la terrible erreur que j'avais commise.

« Tu as tout arrangé ? » me questionna-t-elle plus tard.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Je savais exactement ce qu'elle venait de me demander mais j'avais besoin de quelques instants supplémentaires pour me préparer.

« Pour notre départ. »

« Isabella… nous ne partons pas. » lâchai-je aussi doucement que possible.

« Tu… tu vas me laisser ici ?! »

Résigné, je me relevai et passai une main sur sa joue déjà inondée.

« Nous n'avons jamais eu d'autre alternative. »

« Je croyais que tu m'aimais. » hoqueta mon amante.

« Je t'aime, plus que tout. C'est pourquoi je dois te protéger, même de moi. »

« J'ai cru mourir sans toi, et tu crois que je pourrais en épouser un autre ? Je suis à toi et tu es à moi. Nous sommes liés tous les deux. »

Elle était presque hystérique et moi-même je ne parvins pas à garder mon calme. Tout en moi me suppliait de ne pas abandonner ma seule raison d'exister.

« Nous le sommes, mais si je te prenais avec moi, si je t'emmenais, ils nous feraient poursuivre, ils n'auraient aucune pitié. »

« Le roi ? »

« Jake aussi, précisai-je. Et tu mérites une vie digne d'une reine, pas une vie de vagabonde, pauvre, affamée. »

« Peu importe la richesse, le confort, je te veux ! »

Je tombai à genoux devant elle, mes mains sur ses hanches, ma tête contre son ventre.

« Et tu m'auras, mon amour, toujours. Je ne partirai jamais loin, je te reviendrai toujours. Je serai dans l'ombre, prêt à bondir en cas de danger. » jurai-je.

« Non ! » hurla-t-elle.

Elle échappa à mes bras, ajusta sa robe et ses cheveux sans cesser de sangloter. J'étais désarçonné, je n'avais plus la force de la faire souffrir pour autant je n'oubliai pas que notre sacrifice était la clé à sa sécurité et, je l'espérais, à son bonheur. Elle ne comprenait pas mais un jour, elle me remercierait.

« Tu ne m'aimes pas, tu m'as menti. »

« Non, je ne peux pas te laisser croire cela», me révoltai-je, la forçant à me regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu m'abandonnes- »

« S'il te plaît, Isabella, ne doute jamais de mon amour. Jamais je ne pourrai cesser de t'aimer. Il n'y aura que toi dans mon cœur. »

Elle ne me repoussa plus, lovée contre moi, elle pleura en silence la perte de ses espoirs.

« Jure-moi de ne pas l'aimer. » ne pus-je m'empêcher d'exiger.

« J'en serais incapable, tu seras le seul amour de ma vie. »

La tombée de la nuit nous força à rejoindre la petite église, le monastère était bruyant à l'annonce de la prière du soir, elle n'aurait aucun mal à rejoindre discrètement sa chambre. Je lui volai un ultime baiser avant de la relâcher. Je ne rejoignis mon écuyer que lorsque j'entendis les pleurs de mon bel ange depuis la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre.

 **_oOo_**

« Où iras-tu ensuite ? » me questionna le prince lors du dîner.

Je n'avais pas du tout d'appétit, la seule vue du futur mari d'Isabella me donnait ma nausée. Comment allais-je parvenir à ne pas le tuer quand il me raconterait ses prouesses maritales, comme il en avait l'habitude avec ses précédentes maitresses ?

« Je resterai ici, je n'ai plus le goût aux aventures. » déclarai-je en serrant les poings sur mes cuisses, sous la table.

« Toi ?! Tu plaisantes ? »

« Non, je suis las de voyager. »

« Vas-tu enfin devenir un seigneur de terre ? Je pourrais te trouver une épouse- » proposa-t-il mais je le coupai.

« Non. Je ne crains pas la solitude. »

« Bon, c'est ta décision, se résigna-t-il. J'en suis en fait assez heureux, tu pourras m'être utile quand je serai roi. »

« Merci pour ta confiance. Je suis fatigué, excuse-moi. »

Je me levai, m'inclinai devant le roi et le prince puis courus pour rejoindre ma chambre.

« Seigneur Edward ! » m'appela depuis le couloir mon écuyer, quelques minutes plus tard.

« Qu'y a-t-il Emmett ? » demandai-je sèchement.

J'ouvris la porte, il resta sur le seuil, la mine sombre.

« Je pars avec Rosalie cette nuit. Je suis désolé mais je ne veux pas rester ici plus longtemps. »

« Où allez vous ? »

« Au royaume de Laigin, là où elle est née. »

Je repoussai mes souvenirs et souhaitai bonne chance à mon écuyer.

« Vous êtes certain de ne pas vouloir vous enfuir avec la princesse ? s'enquit-il. Vous pourriez venir avec Rosalie et moi. »

« Certain. » répliquai-je, la gorge serrée.

« Adieu, seigneur Edward. »

« Adieu Emmett, sois heureux et en paix. »

Nous échangeâmes une poignée de main ferme puis il partit. Sans plus pouvoir me retenir, je laissais couler mes larmes et priai ce dieu unique auquel je ne croyais pas d'empêcher ce mariage.

Pendant des heures, derrière mes paupières verrouillées, le sourire radieux d'Isabella me hantait. Dans mes oreilles résonnaient encore ses soupirs voluptueux. Mes mains déchiraient les draps à cause du vide laissé par mon amante.

Soudain je fus saisi d'un vertige, ma tête commença à me faire souffrir et mon cœur se mit à battre trop vite.

* * *

 _Qu'avez-vous pensé de leurs retrouvailles ? Et de leur séparation ? Que se passe-t-il pour Edward ? J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions._


	8. Chapitre 7

_Merci pour vos reviews, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 **PDV Isabella**

J'avais cessé de pleurer au bout de plusieurs heures, mon corps exténué par la tristesse et la déception. Je n'avais pas eu le cœur à me changer, cette robe avait été abîmée par les mains de mon amant. Edward me laissait épouser un autre homme, il ne voulait pas m'avoir à lui seul. Il ne voulait pas comprendre que j'étais prête à l'aventure et au danger avec lui, et seulement lui. J'aurais renoncé à tout pour lui.

Désormais j'étais réellement prisonnière de mon destin. Seule, je ne pouvais pas échapper à ce mariage. Le temps me manquait pour échafauder ma fuite, je ne connaissais rien de cette contrée, je maitrisais à peine la langue, je n'avais pas une pièce d'or à moi. Non, décidément, j'étais condamnée à devenir la princesse de ce royaume breton.

Après que je lui ais faite part de la décision de mon amant, Rosalie avait pesté, tourné en rond puis avait filé dans la petite chambre à côté de la mienne où elle dormait. Je l'entendis sortir et revenir.

Bercée malgré moi par les battements de mon cœur, je restais recroquevillée sur mon lit, admirant la lune, haute dans le ciel encombré de nuages. Enfant, ma grand-mère paternelle m'avait appris de nombreuses prières à adresser à l'astre lunaire. Je fouillais dans ma mémoire pour me remémorer l'une d'elle, quand j'y parvins, je me relevai à la hâte et m'agenouillai sur le sol. Imitant ma grand-mère, je m'inclinai jusqu'à ce que ma tête touche par terre.

« Rends-moi mon souffle, mon âme, mon amour. » répétai-je encore et encore.

Il m'aurait fallu faire une offrande à la lune, mais je n'avais rien avec moi, ni or, ni encens. Je psalmodiais de plus en plus fort, insensible au fait que je logeais dans un monastère. À quoi bon croire en un dieu unique si il ne pouvait pas me soustraire à cette destinée lugubre ?

Soudain, les battements de mon coeur s'accélérèrent et ma tête me fit atrocement mal. Mes larmes coulèrent aussitôt à flot. Tout autour de moi était plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale, je n'entendais ni ne voyais rien.

« Rosalie ! » maugréai-je, ne pouvant même pas crier à pleins poumons.

Je réussis à peine à me relever, elle m'aida à me traîner jusqu'à mon lit.

« J'ai mal… » me plaignis-je, essoufflée.

J'inspirais plusieurs fois, mes sens se libérèrent peu à peu et je repris pied dans la réalié. Ma servante était penchée sur moi, le visage grave.

« Rosalie… »

« Princesse, il est temps que tu grandisses. Ton amant ne t'aime pas, en tout cas pas assez pour te garder pour lui. »

« Que- »

« Dommage, mais il paiera un jour. Adieu. »

Je tentai de comprendre ces mots, lourds de sa haine et sa colère. Pourquoi voulait-elle faire payer Edward ?

Elle recula et mit sur son épaule son gros sac de toile. Elle alla pour sortir de ma chambre, un étrange sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Rosalie ! Reviens ! Tu es ma servante ! »

« Je suis libre, plus jamais on ne me forcera à obéir. » lâcha-t-elle toujours aussi durement.

La douleur reprit le contrôle de mon corps, je m'effondrai sur mon lit, sans plus vouloir lutter. Mon corps épuisé, mon cœur éreinté, mes pensées, elles, ne voulurent pas cesser de penser à cet homme qui m'avait tout pris mais qui ne me donnerait rien.

On me réveilla à l'aube, tant de choses à préparer avant de me marier, s'enthousiasma bruyamment Esmé, la servante de l'évêque.

« Où se trouve Rosalie ? » me questionna-t-elle.

« Elle s'est… elle… Je lui ai rendue sa liberté. Elle n'était pas assez qualifiée de toute façon pour m'assister dans mes nouvelles fonctions. » expliquai-je, mal à l'aise.

« Oh… Je suis certaine que le roi vous trouvera une servante digne de confiance. »

« Moi aussi… Vous pouvez m'aider à m'habiller ? »

« Bien sur. »

Pourquoi restais-je ici ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas encore fui ? Partir seule était plus réjouissant que d'épouser un homme que je n'aimais pas… Du moins c'était ce que je pensais à cet instant. Avant Edward, j'avais accepté mon sort, j'avais pris le parti de croire ma mère. Elle m'avait encouragée à espérer mais aussi à travailler pour être heureuse en Bretagne, je pourrais même appendre à aimer mon époux, pensait-elle.

À la lumière pâle de ce matin fatidique, je ne pus que regretter d'avoir si facilement céder à mon attirance pour ce chevalier. Peu m'importaient ses promesses, il n'était plus à mes côtés, il ne serait plus à moi. Seule je devais faire face aux conséquences de notre passion. Je n'étais plus vierge, j'étais marquée si intimement, le seigneur Jake comprendrait ma trahison. Il me questionnerait, les traces étant récentes, ou bien comprendrait-il seul. Je n'avais été qu'en compagnie que de deux hommes ces dernières semaines, l'écuyer et Edward.

« Esmé, pouvez-vous mander l'évêque immédiatement ? Je souhaite me confesser. »

J'avais besoin d'aide, j'avais bien une idée mais il me faudrait l'appui de l'évêque.

« Bien sur. Pauvre enfant, je vois bien comme vous êtes nerveuse. »

L'homme d'église arriva quelques minutes plus tard, entra sur mon invitation, son regard bleu était grave.

« Que se passe-t-il, princesse ? »

« Puis-je avoir l'assurance que ma confession ne sera jamais divulguée ? »

« Oui. »

* * *

 _Isabella semble avoir été victime des mêmes symptômes qu'Edward. Elle paraît un peu différente à son réveil, non ? Et que pensez-vous de Rosalie?_


	9. Chapitre 8

_On reprend le fil de l'histoire le même jour mais plus tôt, à l'aube._

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 **PDV Edward**

Il me sembla que j'agonisais depuis des heures à même le sol. Mon cœur était incroyablement douloureux, comme si un venin avait pénétré dedans, le corrompant peu à peu. Avant d'avoir mal, je me souvenais que j'avais songé à ma belle princesse florentine, à la façon qu'avaient ses cheveux de couler sur ses épaules nues, au gout sucré de ses baisers, à la douceur de sa peau, à la chaleur de son sexe.

Désormais je ne pouvais que ressentir le poison en moi, il teintait déjà mes souvenirs de gris, de remords et de regrets. Je m'étais pourtant promis de ne jamais regarder en arrière avec amertume. J'étais terriblement égoïste d'avoir voulu la posséder sans en avoir le droit et de m'être fait aimer d'elle.

L'aube m'apporta une paix relative, j'avais dit adieu au bonheur d'avoir cette femme auprès de moi. J'étais résigné, décidé à veiller sur elle discrètement, résolu à ne plus la mettre en danger à cause de mes sentiments. Mais pour affronter ce jour, je devais au moins trouver l'absolution auprès de la seule personne capable de me comprendre et me pardonner. Un homme m'avait accueilli quand j'avais débarqué en Bretagne, huit ans plus tôt.

Je me rendis jusqu'à l'église, modeste bâtisse comme j'en avais vu se multiplier dans toute l'Europe occidentale. Avant d'y entrer, je me remémorais le jour où j'étais allé chercher Isabella et sa servante, à Gênes. Sous un soleil éclatant, elle avait émergé du couvent de pierres blanches, sa tête baissée. Quand nos regards s'étaient enfin croisés, j'avais été comme ensorcelé par ses prunelles brunes.

L'église était déserte, je m'avançai dans l'allée sans me signer parce que j'avais encore du mal à croire au concept du dieu unique. Isabella accaparait toujours mes pensées. La future reine du royaume n'était plus pure, pour moi elle était toujours innocente pourtant. Si jamais le prince découvrait mes méfaits, je l'empêcherais de s'en prendre à Isabella.

À elle comme à Jake j'avais juré fidélité, mon amante passait désormais avant tous mes serments. Je lui avais juré de la protéger, jamais je ne renierais cette promesse. Que faire des autres promesses ? Je ne voulais pas les renier mais quelque chose avait changé.

« Edward ! Quelle bonne surprise ! » me dit Carlisle, me surprenant perdu dans mes pensées.

Je me rembrunis face à son sourire, il serait déçu par mes actes mais il me pardonnerait peut-être. Je me fichais bien de l'absolution divine, je voulais me confier à celui qui était devenu un véritable père pour moi.

« Je dois te parler. »

« Ça a l'air grave, répliqua-t-il en me guidant jusqu'à sa petite salle de prière personnelle. Je t'écoute. »

Il comprit aussitôt que mon tourment était profond. La seule et unique fois où j'avais délivré mes secrets, je n'avais alors que quinze ans, j'étais perdu en terre étrangère. Il était resté silencieux tandis que je lui contais les raisons de ma fuite de la province de Connaght _(en Irlande),_ et de ce que j'avais du faire pour cela.

« J'ai commis un crime. » annonçai-je.

« Un crime ? C'est impossible ! » s'empressa-t-il de dire.

« J'ai volé le prince, je l'ai trahi. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Je déglutis avant de lâcher ma confession. Je fermai les yeux, trop honteux face à Carlisle.

« Je me suis uni à la princesse, sur le bateau qui nous amenait ici. »

« Tu veux dire que... toi et la princesse ? » répéta-t-il tout bas, incrédule.

« Oui. »

« Comment as-tu pu faire cela ?! tonna-t-il. Tu n'as donc rien appris de ce que cette autre princesse a fait ?! Mais cette fois-ci c'est bien toi le coupable! Tu as condamné Isabella par tes pulsions animales ! »

Je reculai, le visage empourpré, je balançais entre la honte et la colère. Je n'avais pas agi comme une brute envers Isabella, et c'était bien malgré moi que je l'avais faite mienne.

« Carlisle, je l'aime. »

« Tu l'aimes… » ironisa-t-il.

Il passa ses mains sur son visage, paraissant soudain avoir dix ans de plus.

« Il te mettra à mort. » lâcha-t-il gravement.

« Personne ne doit savoir. »

Allait-il me dénoncer ?

« Aide-moi, s'il te plait. »

« Elle l'épouse dans quelques heures ! » pesta Carlisle.

Je m'assis sur un fauteuil, las et perdu. Carlisle était ma seule famille, le seul en qui j'avais une confiance aveugle. Si lui ne pouvait me pardonner, le poids de mon crime serait encore plus lourd.

« Que puis-je faire ? Le mariage a lieu aujourd'hui à midi ! Je ne peux l'annuler ni le reporter. »

La cloche sonna la messe du matin, forçant Carlisle à se préparer. Il ne me dit rien, il revêtit sa chasuble pourpre puis sortit de la salle. Je sortis par l'autre porte donnant sur la cour. Je montai sur mon cheval mais ne pus me résoudre à galoper loin du monastère. J'avais besoin de lui voler un regard, un sourire, une pensée.

* * *

 _Certaines sont perdues, vous allez avoir des réponses au prochain chapitre, et l'histoire n'est pas terminée. Après les révélations, Isabella et Edward, eux, seront encore plus perdus…_


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

 **PDV Isabella**

L'évêque Cullen me pressa de m'asseoir, puis attendit patiemment l'aveu de mes péchés.

« Je ne suis plus vierge, j'ai peur de décevoir mon futur mari, j'ai peur qu'il s'en prenne à moi. » débitai-je rapidement.

« C'est effectivement à craindre. Le roi prend très à cœur la loyauté de ses sujets, vous encore plus. Le prince Jake également. »

L'évêque ne me parut même pas être étonné par mon aveu, ni même choqué.

« Puis-je annuler cette union ? »

« Non, vous êtes ici sous la tutelle du roi en personne. »

Je fermai les yeux, tentant de chasser une image atroce, Edward mis à mort par Jake. J'avais plus peur pour lui que pour moi, je ne pourrais pas le supporter si mon amant était tué à cause de moi.

« J'ai besoin de temps, continuai-je. Il faut que mon corps… ne me trahisse pas. Est-ce possible de faire un vœu de chasteté jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans ? »

« Cela dépend, dans combien de temps atteindrez vous cet âge ? Je doute que le prince puisse attendre plusieurs saisons. Et votre hymen est définitivement perdu. »

« J'aurais dix-huit ans après les vendanges. »

« Ce sera difficile, il va falloir le charmer et le convaincre. »

« Je dois réussir, je n'ai pas le choix. »

« Princesse, je dois savoir… avez-vous été prise de force ? »

« Non. »

« Vous étiez consentante ? Aviez-vous seulement pensé aux conséquences ? »

« Oui, je partageais son désir, quant aux conséquences… Je ne sais encore à ce jour pourquoi j'ai fait cela. Sur le moment, je n'ai pensé qu'à lui, qu'à tout lui donner et à tout lui prendre. »

« Je garderai votre secret. » promit-il.

J'étais étonnée mais surtout soulagée qu'il n'ait pas exigé de connaître l'identité de celui qui m'avait déflorée.

« Quant à la question de votre virginité, continua-t-il, tentez de fixer la date de votre réelle nuit de noces à la fin de votre période de menstruation. »

« Oui, je vais faire cela. Merci mon seigneur. »

Il prétendit devoir finir les préparatifs du mariage et me laissa. Esmé me rejoignit peu après la mine sombre.

« Un homme insiste pour vous parler en privé. Il s'agit de l'écuyer du seigneur Edward. »

Emmett ? N'était-il pas déjà en route vers le royaume de Laigin avec Rosalie ?

« Qu'il vienne. »

« Vous êtes certaine ? Si cela se savait- »

« Je compte sur vous. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, il vient sans doute me délivrer un message du prince. »

Esmé s'en alla quérir l'écuyer, je n'eus pas longtemps à attendre.

« Princesse Isabella ! »

Je me retournai et vis Emmett sur le seuil de ma chambre. Allait-il m'annoncer qu'Edward avait changé d'avis et qu'il m'attendait pour que nous nous enfuyions tous les deux ?

« Entre. » le pressai-je avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

« Je dois vous parler, c'est très important. »

Il était très agité, ses yeux cernés, jamais encore je ne l'avais vu autrement que souriant.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Cette nuit, avez-vous ressenti quelque chose d'étrange ? Comme si vous vous étiez réveillée d'une espèce de transe ? »

« Oui, qu'était-ce ? »

« La magie… Princesse, vous devez savoir… Elle ne voulait pas vous nuire. » débita-t-il trop vite, reprenant entre chaque partie sa respiration.

« Explique-toi ! »

« Rosalie… elle a fait une potion d'amour, elle vous en a donné dans du vin, sur le bateau. Elle pensait bien faire, elle n'a pas réfléchi aux conséquences. »

« Une potion d'amour ? »

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles ! Ma servante avait comploté contre moi. Mais pourquoi ?

« Ça ne dure que jusqu'à la pleine lune, enchaîna Emmett. Elle a appris à la faire quand elle était jeune, avec sa mère. Elle pense que vous aimez le seigneur Edward, elle voulait juste qu'il vous aime en retour. »

« La sorcière ! » m'écriai-je.

« Elle a dit que c'était pour vous aider, vous et le seigneur Edward. » plaida encore Emmett.

Enfin je comprenais pourquoi le seigneur Edward et moi avions agi ainsi, contre toute prudence et toute logique. Il avait été ensorcelé, il n'y avait rien de sincère dans son amour.

« Il ne m'aime pas. » me dis-je, hébétée.

« Il vous a aimée mais c'était l'œuvre de la magie, il a fait une terrible erreur mais il n'a pas pu lutter. »

« Il ne m'aime pas. » dis-je à nouveau, plus bas.

« Pitié pour lui, ne le dénoncez pas au roi, ni au prince, n'en parlez jamais. » me supplia l'écuyer.

Emmett gesticulait tellement, nerveux et inquiet pour son maître.

« Je me marie aujourd'hui. » me souvins-je.

« Si quelqu'un apprend qu'il vous a défloré, il sera mis à mort. » continua-t-il.

Je ne l'écoutais plus, il ne faisait que me dire ce que je savais déjà. J'inspirai plusieurs fois profondément, mettant de l'ordre dans mes pensées et dans mes sentiments.

« Princesse ! Vous m'avez écouté ?! Vous êtes toute pâle. »

Il agita sa main devant mes yeux.

« Oui… Emmett, merci de m'avoir dit la vérité. Elle t'a donné à boire cette potion également, n'est-ce pas ? » m'enquis-je.

« Oui. »

« Tu as trahi tes vœux… Que vas-tu faire ? »

« J'aime Rosalie, sa magie n'a fait qu'amplifier mes sentiments. Je la suivrais au bout du monde. »

« Elle t'a manipulé, elle nous a tous manipulés ! » m'exclamai-je, de nouveau furieuse en entendant le prénom de celle qui m'avait trahie de la pire des manières.

« Pitié, princesse, ne lui faites rien. »

« J'allais lui redonner sa liberté, une fois mariée. Comment vais-je faire ? » me lamentai-je.

« Tenez. »

Il me tendit une fiole que je ne pus me résoudre à prendre.

« C'est la même potion, me confirma Emmett. Si vous en buvez vous et le prince, vous serez amoureux, et il ne remarquera rien cette nuit. Rusez un peu et nous serons tous sauvés. »

Il ne m'aimait pas, pensai-je inlassablement. Tout était faux.

« Princesse, je dois absolument parler au seigneur Edward avant qu'il ne commette une terrible erreur. »

Emmett s'en alla en courant, me laissant avec ma colère et mon désespoir. Si il disait la vérité à Edward, j'aurais réellement tout perdu. J'avais envie d'étrangler Rosalie de mes propres mains ! Elle aurait pu partir à tout moment, elle n'avait pas à me condamner ! Et elle aurait du protéger Edward qui n'avait rien fait pour mériter ce déshonneur.

Je retrouvai mes moyens et me mis à courir, dévalant les escaliers, traversant la petite cour arrière où la veille j'avais retrouvé en secret mon amant. Hélas j'arrivai trop tard, Emmett avait déjà trouvé Edward et lui parlait, toujours aussi agité. Le regard d'Edward me détecta aussitôt, il ne me quitta pas alors qu'Emmett lui répétait surement mot pour mot la trahison de Rosalie.

Il recula jusqu'à s'enfoncer dans les ombres du muret. La porte qui donnait sur la forêt grinça, Edward disparut.

La suite se déroula sans aucune réaction de ma part. J'agissais comme je le devais, mon visage incapable d'afficher une émotion. J'étais comme détachée de mon corps et déconnectée de toute émotion. Esmé me coiffa d'une couronne de fleurs blanches. Elle me guida jusqu'à la porte donnant sur la nef. Le roi William en personne m'entraîna vers l'autel où m'attendait Jake.

Je fus mariée, malgré moi, mais je ne pus même pas me révolter.

Le banquet, trop bruyant, fut l'occasion pour tous les invités de venir se présenter à moi. Aucun n'entendit un mot sortir de ma bouche, j'en étais bien incapable. Le roi rit, présuma que j'étais trop émue.

Je ne vis pas le seigneur Edward, je crus simplement apercevoir sa silhouette en sortant de l'église puis à la fin du repas.

La nuit tomba, me surprenant et me faisant enfin réagir. Mon mari me conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Seigneur Jake- »

« Pas de formalités entre nous, Isabella. Je t'écoute. »

« Avant même d'être votre… ta promise, j'ai endossé le vœu d'être chaste jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans. » lui dis-je, rougissant de mon mensonge.

« Oh… ça n'est pas la coutume ici. »

« Je sais bien, je m'en suis confiée à l'évêque. Il m'a dit que tu serais compréhensif. »

« Quand auras-tu dix-huit ans ? »

« Après les vendanges. »

« Trois cycles lunaires environ. »

« Oui, pardonne-moi. »

Il s'approcha de moi, posa sa main sur ma joue et me sourit.

« Jamais je ne te forcerai, je te le jure. »

De son regard sombre il me détailla avec gentillesse et respect. Je le crus à cet instant car il ne restait rien d'autre.

« Nous allons ceci dit devoir user d'un stratagème. Mon père va exiger une preuve de notre union. »

Il se saisit de son épée encore attachée à sa ceinture et se dirigea vers le lit. Je frissonnai sur le coup, persuadée qu'il allait me tuer. Il défit les draps, s'agenouilla au milieu du lit, il remonta sa manche gauche et entailla son bras avec l'épée. Du sang perla sur sa peau et tomba sur les draps, les souillant comme ils auraient du l'être.

Je devais espérer que les dieux me seraient cléments. Si mon mari était sincère, je pourrais me donner à lui en temps voulu. Je n'avais pas besoin de trois mois, les marques laissées par Edward s'effaceraient avant. Mon cœur serait peut-être guéri d'ici là, et prêt à aimer véritablement, sans magie.

* * *

 _Voilà, vous savez ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, mais cela signifie-t-il qu'ils ne s'aiment pas du tout? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience!_


	11. Chapitre 10

_Bonjour à toutes, merci pour vos reviews. Voici la suite_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

 **PDV Edward**

J'avais envie de hurler, elle était dans la chambre de Jake à cet instant, elle était à lui. Elle n'avait jamais été à moi, la révélation d'Emmett avait tué mes espoirs. Tout ce que je croyais posséder, je ne l'avais jamais eu. Elle ne m'aimait pas, elle ne me voulait pas et ne me regretterait jamais.

Demain je serais brave, je me dirais que c'était mieux ainsi, Isabella aurait la possibilité d'aimer son époux et d'être heureuse. Demain je ne maudirais pas le prince, je ne maudirais pas non plus Rosalie que je tenais pour responsable de cette tragédie.

Pour l'heure, j'avais le cœur en sang, le visage en pleurs. Pourquoi Isabella avait-elle du se réveiller de cette romance ? C'était si cruel d'aimer une femme en sachant qu'elle s'était donnée à moi seulement sous l'influence d'un sort. C'était si cruel d'aimer cette femme alors qu'elle me détestait probablement. Je ne pouvais pas renier mes sentiments, aussi inédits fussent-ils. Je l'aimais toujours, je la désirais toujours.

La potion m'avait forcé à ouvrir mes yeux et mon cœur, et il n'y avait aucun moyen de revenir en arrière et d'oublier. Sans Rosalie, je n'aurais jamais connu la joie de faire l'amour à Isabella, à me sentir ainsi aimé, adoré. Mais la servante était à blâmer, elle m'avait offert un cadeau empoisonné. Grâce à la magie, j'avais pu déclarer mon amour sans peur, Isabella, elle, avait perdu son seul bien, son honneur.

La première nuit fut blanche, incapable d'éteindre mes pensées et mon désespoir. Je n'avais qu'une option, éviter Isabella. Si je la revoyais, je savais d'avance que ma blessure s'aggraverait. Je ne comptais pas guérir, c'était impossible, j'étais blessé à vie. Il me faudrait du temps pour maîtriser la douleur, la faire mienne et un jour la chérir.

Je désertais le château durant seize jours, le prince ne me réclama pas, il pensait sûrement que j'avais déjà pris la route vers de nouvelles aventures. Alors que je vivais reclus loin du château, lui se faisait aimer de mon unique amour.

J'envisageai, une nuit d'ivresse parmi tant d'autres, de retourner à Connaght, faire amende honorable envers ma famille, revoir ma mère et ma sœur et les serrer dans mes bras. Et puis je me dis que je pourrais payer pour une autre potion, la donner à Isabella et cette fois-ci n'écouter que mon cœur et l'emmener loin d'ici, au risque et péril de nos vies. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans le regret de ne pas avoir fait cela avant qu'elle fût mariée. Une fois sobre, je me félicitais de ne pas avoir agi de la sorte. Quand elle aurait été désensorcelée, Isabella m'aurait haï.

Le roi William réclama ma présence au banquet donné en l'honneur de la nouvelle lune. Ce serait la première occasion pour Isabella d'être vue de tous. Malgré la foi chrétienne assumée du roi William, chaque mois, une célébration se tenait lors de la nouvelle lune. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de la reine, une femme pourrait présider la cérémonie.

Toutes les raisons qui m'avaient convaincu de rester loin d'elle s'évanouirent quand je la vis. Elle était évidemment apprêtée, magnifique, majestueuse. Ce qui me toucha le plus fut son regard. Elle voulait cacher sa nervosité, les autres ne réalisaient sans doute pas qu'elle aurait trébuché si Jake n'avait pas sa main dans la sienne en descendant le grand escalier menant à la salle des réceptions.

Oui elle était splendide, la plus belle des femmes, la plus douce et généreuse. Comment ne pas l'aimer ? Comment ne pas l'admirer ? Comment ne pas vouer sa vie à son bonheur ?

À l'instar de tous les invités, j'allai présenter mes hommages au couple princier ainsi qu'au roi. Le regard brun d'Isabella ne s'attarda pas sur moi, elle se hâta de le baisser. Elle ne répondit rien à mes salutations, Jake, lui, exprima sa joie de me revoir. Il me posa plusieurs questions auxquelles je ne répondis que brièvement et du bout des lèvres. Je m'éclipsai dès que je le pus, la douleur ravivée plus insupportable que jamais.

Mon répit ne dura que deux jours. Le prince me fit quérir en pleine nuit. Deux espions d'un clan rebelle avaient été surpris dans le château. Je fus mené dans une salle du sous-sol, le seigneur Jake était en train de torturer les deux hommes pour leur soutirer des informations. Il ne s'arrêta pas à mon entrée, je restai dos à la scène, écoeuré par la cruauté de mon ami. Les espions parlèrent finalement, le prince ne les épargna pas pour autant, il leur trancha la gorge.

« Edward, j'ai besoin de toi. » me lança-t-il en lavant ses mains du sang des espions.

Il m'expliqua que des clans rebelles s'étaient ligués et allaient attaquer le château le lendemain par le nord. Les affronter ici serait trop dangereux, aller à leur rencontre et les surprendre devrait suffire à remporter la bataille.

« J'ai besoin de toi ici. » me déclara-t-il.

« Ici ? Mais ma place est sur le champ de bataille ! » protestai-je.

« Mon père pense qu'ils enverront des hommes par le sud, si ils enlèvent ma femme… »

Il ne prit pas la peine de terminer sa phrase et il m'avait déjà convaincu de toute façon.

« Elle attend avec mon père, allons les rejoindre. »

Le roi William me donna l'ordre officiellement, je devais empêcher quiconque de s'approcher de la princesse. Je me fis la promesse d'appliquer cette interdiction à moi-même.

« Nous en aurons pour une matinée au maximum. » promit le seigneur Jake à sa femme.

Elle acquiesça et après un dernier regard pour lui, retourna dans sa chambre. Je m'installai devant la porte de sa chambre, plusieurs seigneurs trop âgés pour combattre allaient se relayer pour surveiller la garde et me faire un rapport tous les quarts d'heure.

Isabella envoya sa servante pour me demander de faire venir tous les villageois pour s'abriter dans la cour intérieure du château et de veiller à nourrir chaque enfant. Je transmis l'ordre, même si je savais que le roi et le prince me le reprocheraient à leur retour.

La princesse sortit de sa chambre quand on sonna la tierce*. Elle ne leva pas la tête, me mettant au supplice d'être aussi proche d'elle sans pouvoir me noyer dans ses prunelles.

« Je tiens à m'assurer que tout le monde est en sécurité. » annonça-t-elle, déterminée.

« C'est trop dangereux. » m'opposai-je aussitôt.

« Seigneur Edward, c'est mon devoir de- »

« Non Princesse, la coupai-je doucement, j'ai reçu des ordres spécifiques, personne ne s'approche de vous. Vous ne pouvez pas descendre dans la cour. »

Sa voix avait été si douce avant quand elle me parlait, désormais elle était si froide. Je détestais l'entendre m'appeler seigneur alors qu'elle avait gémi mon prénom.

« Ne me retenez pas ici, il est évident que nos ennemis n'attaqueront pas le château. » contra-t-elle.

Elle avait raison, et j'aurais même pu l'accompagner pour quelques minutes puis l'escorter de nouveau jusqu'à sa chambre. Enfin elle releva son visage vers le mien, étonnée que je ne réplique pas. Je l'empêchais de franchir le seuil de sa chambre, je ne céderais pas. Elle se tenait si proche de moi, je pouvais sentir l'odeur florale de ses cheveux et de sa peau.

« Laissez-moi passer ! »

Je lui fis non de la tête, subjuguée par sa beauté lorsqu'elle était en colère. Si il fallait cela pour qu'elle me regarde, alors j'allais l'énerver un peu plus.

« Espèce de… laissez-moi passer ! » s'écria-t-elle.

* * *

 _Isabella déteste-t-elle désormais Edward? Pour info, cette fic comportera 15 chapitres et 1 épilogue (en plus du prologue)._

 _D'avance merci pour vos reviews. A bientôt_


	12. Chapitre 11

_Bonsoir, un chapitre un peu plus long pour vous ce soir, merci pour vos reviews, j'avoue que je n'y réponds pas à toutes, c'est juste un manque de temps. merci beaucoup en tout cas!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

 **PDV Isabella**

Je devais m'éloigner de lui et vite. J'étais bien trop agitée seule dans ma chambre, le sachant si proche, montant la garde. Il ne faisait que me rappeler douloureusement mes erreurs.

« Une princesse n'a pas à se mêler au bas peuple. » lança-t-il.

Je n'eus soudain plus peur d'affronter son regard vert, le seigneur Edward était bien l'odieux personnage qu'on m'avait décrit.

« Et vous savez que votre mari me mettrait en pièce si sa chère épouse venait à être décoiffée. » ajouta-t-il, moqueur.

Mon mari le tuerait si il savait qu'Edward m'avait déflorée, je me retins de lui dire cela.

« Jake me respecte, il comprendra ma décision. Si vous avez peur pour votre vie- »

« J'aurais été combattre si le roi m'avait autorisé. Mais il a jugé que ma place était là, devant votre porte, et je n'en bougerai pas. »

Je lui claquai la porte au nez et fulminais pendant des heures dans ma chambre. J'étais épuisée de lutter contre mes sentiments. J'avais beau tout faire pour ne plus aimer Edward et aimer mon époux, mon cœur résistait.

Le prince avait tout fait depuis notre mariage pour me plaire, il était toujours à l'écoute, il se souciait de mon bien-être plusieurs fois par jour, il m'avait fait beaucoup parler pour tout savoir de moi, de mon histoire, de mes goûts. Chaque soir, il s'attardait dans ma chambre, n'y entrant que pour garder l'illusion d'un mariage consommé.

Sans cette potion, j'aurais pu aimer mon mari, je voulais m'en persuader. Parfois, incapable de dormir, je m'avouai à voix basse que ces semaines de voyage auprès du seigneur Edward avaient rendu la chose impossible. Et si Edward n'avait pas fait le premier geste envers moi, si il ne m'avait pas donné le premier baiser, je savais que je l'aurais fait.

Seulement maintenant j'en savais davantage sur cet homme à qui je m'étais si facilement offerte, pour qui j'aurais risqué ma vie. Edward était arrivé à quinze ans en Bretagne, il avait fui sa famille pour guerroyer et vivre une vie d'aventures. Par des chemins détournés, il avait atteint son but. D'abord recueilli par l'évêque, Edward avait été intégré à la chevalerie contre toute sa fortune. Pour autant, il n'était pas accepté par les autres seigneurs, uniquement toléré car il avait un jour sauvé le prince des flèches ennemies. Sa bravoure et sa force avaient aussi contribué à exacerber les jalousies.

Dame Leah, la cousine de Jake, avait été bien bavarde au sujet du seigneur Edward. Il n'avait fallu qu'un mot de moi et elle m'avait appris la réputation de mon amant secret. Il n'était pas si solitaire qu'il voulait le laisser paraître. Plus d'une femme avaient recherché son affection et elles y parvenaient pour peu qu'elles fussent jolies.

Quelques années plus tôt, une princesse viking avait aussi succombé à son charme. Elle avait été engrossée par lui mais il l'avait rejetée, refusant de laver l'honneur de la jeune femme en l'épousant. De désespoir, elle s'était suicidée, se noyant dans les eaux obscures d'un des nombreux lacs de la région.

À la lumière de cette tragédie, je comprenais mieux pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu me soustraire à mon destin. Même ensorcelé, il n'avait pas voulu se lier éternellement à moi.

Il était indigne de toute femme, il méritait sa solitude et son opprobre. Pourquoi l'aimais-je encore ?

 **_oOo_**

Jake et le roi revinrent peu après le milieu de la journée, victorieux. Galvanisé, mon époux insista pour dormir à mes côtés cette nuit-là. Il n'avait encore jamais tenté de me faire rompre mon vœu. À plusieurs reprises, même, il avait plaisanté sur notre secret. Quelque fois il m'avait faite rougir en me promettant de me donner du plaisir. Il me rejoignit donc dans ma chambre après le dîner, s'allongea torse nu sous mes draps. Il ne voulut pas dormir, il insista pour que je lui raconte comment j'avais vécu ces heures au château.

« Vous-êtes vous inquiétée pour moi ? » s'enquit-il en souriant.

« Bien sur, et pour tous vos hommes. »

« Je suis un excellent guerrier, le meilleur si il n'y avait pas le seigneur Edward. »

« Alors pourquoi l'avez-vous laissé ici ? » ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander.

« Il est le seul que je sais capable de vous protéger aussi bien que moi… Isabella, qu'y a-t-il ? Le seigneur Edward a-t-il été d'une gêne quelconque ? »

« Il n'a pas voulu que je sorte de ma chambre. » avouai-je.

Je serrais les poings sous la couverture, me souvenant à quel point j'avais fantasmé sur mon ancien amant. Comme j'aurais été heureuse de le voir entrer dans ma chambre et de le sentir une nouvelle fois contre moi. J'avais beau me dire qu'il ne m'aimait pas, qu'il n'avait été que la victime innocente de la perfidie de Rosalie, j'étais assez sotte pour désirer encore son amour et son corps.

« Vous l'avez charmé comme nous tous ! » s'esclaffa Jake.

« Comment ? » balbutiai-je.

« Vous avez réussi à le convaincre de mettre à l'abri les villageois, mon père n'a pas mâché ses mots en découvrant le bazar dans le château à notre retour ! Le seigneur Edward a de la chance que je veille personnellement sur lui. » expliqua-t-il, toujours amusé.

Je me sortis de mes pensées amoureuses pour dévisager l'homme étendu à quelques centimètres de moi. Sous-entendait-il que la sécurité des villageois n'avait jamais été une cause de souci pour lui ou pour le roi ?

« C'était la meilleure chose à faire. » dis-je.

« Isabella, ma chère, ne vous mêlez jamais à ces pécores. Vous êtes la future reine, vous devez rester inaccessible pour eux. »

« Je ne partage pas cet avis. »

Jake comprit enfin que j'étais contrariée, il soupira mais garda sa bonne humeur.

« Nous n'avons pas grand-chose à redire des décisions de mon père, attendons d'être roi et reine et vous ferez votre révolution. »

Il s'assit rapidement et captura mes lèvres. Doucement, il enroula ma taille de son bras et me plaqua contre lui. Je ne fis aucun geste envers lui alors que je ne voulais que le repousser. Jake s'excusa et se retira dans sa chambre, une expression peinée sur le visage.

 **_oOo_**

« Ma chère, j'ai une surprise pour vous. » annonça mon époux.

Il était étendu sur une couverture, il avait arrangé quelques heures à me consacrer, nous étions loin du château, au bord d'un lac. Jake n'avait eu aucune pudeur à se baigner nu sous mes yeux. Le pire était qu'Edward nous avait accompagnés et devait surveiller les alentours. Je ne pouvais pas distinguer son regard de là où j'étais assise mais je sentais le sien sur moi.

Jake sortit d'un sac deux liasses de papier, il me les tendit en souriant. Je reconnus immédiatement l'écriture de mon père.

« Oh ! Merci ! » m'exclamai-je, sincèrement heureuse.

Je dévorai le contenu de la missive, mon sourire s'effaçant peu à peu. Mes parents étaient toujours prisonniers, leur santé était précaire et il n'avait aucun espoir d'être libérés.

 _J'espère que tu as bien remercié le roi et le prince. Nous avons été si soulagés en ayant la confirmation que tu étais bien arrivée, ta servante a eu raison de me conseiller le seigneur Edward pour t'escorter. Il a rempli sa mission et d'après la lettre que le roi nous a faite parvenir après ton arrivée, tu étais en pleine santé et ravissante. Quelle joie de te savoir mariée au prince Jake. Ne t'inquiète plus pour nous._

Mon père terminait par de nouvelles recommandations et leurs espoirs d'avoir des nouvelles de ma part très vite.

« Merci. » dis-je encore à mon époux.

J'étais réellement touchée de son initiative, j'avais cru tout ce temps que jamais je n'entendrais parler de mes parents. Je lui souris, me disant qu'il était peut-être fait pour moi.

« Vous aimez ma surprise ? »

« Beaucoup. »

Il me regarda sans ciller, son regard s'obscurcissait à chaque fois qu'il faisait cela, provoquant mes frissons.

« Dans un mois environ les vendanges seront terminées. »

« En effet. » dis-je du bout des lèvres, en rougissant.

 **_oOo_**

Edward ne quittait plus mes pensées, j'avais réussi à l'oublier quelque peu après mes mariage, mais notre confrontation le jour de la bataille avait ouvert la boîte de Pandore. Tous mes sentiments me meurtrissaient à nouveau le cœur et l'esprit.

J'eus aussi le temps de réaliser que Rosalie avait manigancé ma perte bien avant notre départ. Elle avait prétendu connaître le seigneur Edward et mon père avait voulu que le chevalier fut mon escorte. Sans les malveillances de mon ancienne servante, je n'aurais pas perdu mon honneur. Je ne pouvais pas décider si je devais ou non regretter d'avoir tout simplement rencontré Edward.

À la fin d'un dîner, je voulus prendre l'air et échapper aux regards suspicieux de mon époux. Il m'imposa sa cousine, Dame Leah pesta tout bas et se leva pour me suivre. Elle m'abreuva de ses remarques sur le dîner, elle avait toujours des critiques à faire sur tout. Je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille, acquiesçant quand il le fallait, feignant le dégoût si nécessaire.

« Pourrions-nous retourner aux sources bientôt ? » m'enquis-je quand elle fit une pause.

« Pour la prochaine cérémonie de la nouvelle lune. Vous avez aimé ? »

« Disons que je me sens un peu… enfermée ici, tous les jours. »

« Il est vrai que vous n'avez pas d'autres occasions… Il y a toujours la messe du dimanche. »

Sans surprise, je repensai à ces quelques jours passés au monastère quand je croyais encore qu'Edward m'aimait. Plus tard, étendue sur mon lit, je me laissais envahir par les images de mon amant. Entre mes cuisses, au-dessus de moi, ses yeux fermés, respirant bruyamment alors qu'il se déversait en moi, il m'avait paru si beau. Ses yeux verts rivés aux miens, un sourire béat sur les lèvres, ses mains tendres sur mes hanches, il m'avait paru si adorable. Torturé de me voir pleurer, à genoux, sa tête contre mon ventre, il m'avait paru si vulnérable.

Avais-je donc rêvé son amour ? Avait-il seulement été aussi affecté que moi par le sort ? N'avait-il pas seulement laissé parler ses bas instincts ? Et que devais-je faire de mes souvenirs ? Une bonne fois pour toute, il me fallait décider. Les maudire ou les chérir ?

Ce dimanche-là, je m'attardai après la messe, demandant à l'évêque à me confesser. Je savais que le roi et le prince ne le faisaient jamais, ils s'échappaient dès que possible de l'église.

« Je la raccompagnerais moi-même. » promit l'évêque à mon époux, qui parut satisfait.

Plus tard, il m'encouragea à parler sans peur, dans le secret de sa salle de prières. Je lui révélai les manigances de Rosalie et l'accord passé avec le prince.

« Est-il respectueux ? »

« Très… mais je n'arrive toujours pas à l'aimer. »

« Savez-vous pourquoi ? »

« Mes actions passées me hantent, expliquai-je. Je n'arrive pas à oublier. »

« Il le faut pourtant. Mais vous avez du temps devant vous. Ne désespérez pas. »

Je le remerciai et sortis de l'église à la hâte, le ventre tordu de douleur. Je n'avais aucun allié ici, personne pour me comprendre, personne à qui me confier. J'aurais du retourner au château, retourner à ma vie, mais mes jambes me guidèrent vers la petite porte menant à la forêt sans rencontrer aucune résistance.

* * *

 _* La tierce est une heure canoniale qui correspond environ à 9h du matin… si je ne me trompe pas !_


	13. Chapitre 12

_Bon dimanche à tous, bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

 **PDV Edward**

La princesse s'échappa de l'église, ses bras croisés sur son ventre et le visage marqué par la douleur. Je n'avais pas à intervenir, je m'étais promis de la laisser en paix. Mais quand elle ouvrit la petite porte de bois menant à la forêt, je la suivis tout de même.

Elle marchait sur le tapis de violettes, à l'endroit même où j'avais un jour couché son corps. Elle s'agenouilla alors comme pour prier et caressa les pétales. Le soleil filtrait à peine à travers les feuillages mais étrangement il perça au-dessus d'elle, la nimbant d'une aura chaude et magique.

Je retins ma respiration, je mourrais d'envie de m'approcher d'elle, de la toucher, de lui parler. Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres parfaites, elle inspira à pleins poumons, elle allait mieux et ça m'était suffisant. Je me détournai pour retourner au monastère, je me figeai quand elle laissa échapper un petit cri.

« Edward. » chuchota-t-elle en me reconnaissant.

Elle se releva à la hâte, m'empêcha d'admirer ses yeux, et s'approcha lentement de moi.

« Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Souhaitez-vous que je vous raccompagne ? » lui demandai-je en lui tendant la main.

« Je ne… je dois retourner au château, mon époux m'attend. » répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Elle ignora ma main et me contourna. J'étais vexé de son attitude, en manque de sa voix et de son odeur, je devais la retenir encore un instant.

« Vous devriez me remercier de ne pas vous avoir enlevée comme vous le souhaitiez. » déclarai-je alors qu'elle venait d'ouvrir la porte de bois.

« Vous ne le vouliez pas de toute façon. Vous êtes un solitaire. » rétorqua-t-elle toujours sans me regarder en face.

« C'est ce que vous pensez de moi ? »

« Aucune femme n'a grâce à vos yeux. Pas même si elle porte votre enfant. »

Ses mots me brisèrent le cœur, je savais pourtant qu'elle entendrait des histoires fausses sur mon compte. Et comment aurait-elle pu n'y voir que des mensonges ? Lui avais-je donné une seule raison de me croire innocent et honnête ? Non.

« Je vois qu'on vous a relaté cette rumeur. »

« Celle-ci et d'autres. » insista-t-elle, son beau visage toujours baissé.

« Je n'ai jamais touché la princesse Tanya. » plaidai-je.

Elle ricana tout bas, cruelle.

« Elle s'est tuée parce que vous n'avez pas assumé vos- »

« Isabella ! Ça n'était pas moi ! » m'emportai-je.

J'avais pris le blâme alors que je n'avais même jamais vu cette femme avant d'être le témoin de sa déchéance. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à dénoncer Jake, lui avait déshonoré la princesse viking et n'avait jamais eu l'intention de l'épouser. Il s'en était vanté devant moi, je les avais même surpris. Je devais garder ses secrets à lui en plus des miens. Quand j'avais trouvé le corps de la malheureuse princesse, je l'avais ramené au château, prêt à confronter le prince. Le roi m'en avait empêché et le lendemain, j'avais été expédié pour une longue mission sur le continent.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. » conclut-elle.

Elle traversa la porte, je la retins par le bras.

« Vous devez me croire. » insistai-je.

« Je ne sais pas- »

« Nous avons tous deux été piégés, s'il vous plait, ne me haïssez pas. »

Elle s'esquiva et se colla contre le mur, ses mains nouées et sa lèvre inférieure prisonnière de ses dents. Je devais mettre les choses au clair sur ce crime que nous avions commis.

« Rosalie pensait nous aider. » lâcha-t-elle finalement.

« Vous y croyez vraiment ? »

« Je… oui. »

« Elle voulait partir avec Emmett, lui rappelai-je. Si vous aviez fait de même avec moi, elle n'aurait pas eu à s'enfuir en pleine nuit comme une fugitive. Vous savez qu'elle a été esclave ici même ? »

« Dans ce royaume ? »

Pour la première fois, elle releva son beau visage et planta ses yeux bruns dans les miens, la curiosité ayant vaincu sa prudence.

« Oui, enlevée à treize ans. »

« Comment le savez-vous ? »

« Emmett m'a confirmé ce que je soupçonnais. Elle voulait se venger de nous deux. » avouai-je.

Je ne voulais plus de secrets entre nous, elle en avait entendu trop sur moi. Et comme je n'étais pas aimé dans ce royaume, elle n'entendrait jamais que des choses négatives. Je devrais la laisser me détester, la laisser vivre sans le poids de mon amour. Pourtant, si je ne pouvais plus être aimé par elle, je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée qu'elle me détestât.

« À quinze ans, j'étais décidé à quitter le royaume de Connaght, à n'importe quel prix. Alors pour me payer la traversée, j'ai conduit des esclaves en Bretagne. » confessai-je.

« Mon dieu ! »

« Rosalie en faisait certainement partie, je ne me souviens d'aucun d'entre eux. Une fois arrivé en Bretagne, je suis parti seul. J'ai été blessé une nuit tout près d'ici, Carlisle m'a trouvé et m'a recueilli. »

« Elle me détestait sûrement tout autant, ajouta Isabella. Je l'avais choisie au marché des esclaves à cause de ses cheveux blonds… »

Je me permis de prendre ses mains dans les miennes.

« Elle est partie et votre honneur est sauf, c'est la seule chose qui compte. »

« Oui… »

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que le prince vous traite bien ? »

Je devais être certain qu'elle était heureuse et en sécurité. Elle parut alors comme brûlée par mon contact et se dégagea de mes mains.

« Jake est attentionné, patient, généreux, il fera un bon roi pour nous tous. »

« Vous ne répondez pas à ma question. » relevai-je, tendu.

« Mieux que bien. N'importe quelle femme serait parfaitement heureuse auprès de lui. »

« Et vous ? »

« Oui… » souffla-t-elle avant de se mordre encore la lèvre.

Quelle torture de ne pas pouvoir embrasser cette bouche, de ne pas caresser cette peau, se doutait-elle seulement du tourment qu'elle me faisait subir ?

« Je sais que c'est inconvenant, princesse, mais si un jour il… si un jour qui que ce soit vous manquait de respect ou vous blessait, je vous en prie, dites-le moi. Votre bonheur m'est aussi nécessaire que l'air que je respire. »

Je partis aussitôt, une seconde de plus et j'aurais trahi ma promesse de ne plus jamais l'embrasser.

* * *

 _Edward a laissé deviner ses sentiments, que va faire Isabella?_


	14. Chapitre 13

_Désolée de ne publier que ce soir, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps la semaine dernière et je butai vraiment sur le déroulement de la fin de ma fic. Mais pour me faire pardonner, je vous poste deux chapitres! Accrochez-vous c'est bientôt la fin! Merci pour vos reviews!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

 **PDV Isabella**

« À qui dois-je remettre ma lettre pour mes parents ? » demandai-je le lendemain au roi, mon époux étant parti négocier avec un clan du nord.

« Au seigneur Edward, c'est lui qui a demandé à ce que j'écrive à tes parents après ton arrivée. » me répondit le roi, un peu agacé sans doute par mon interruption.

Je me hâtai jusqu'à ma chambre, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je chassai ma servante puis m'effondrai sur mon lit, incapable de me retenir plus longtemps de rire. J'en avais assez de taire mes émotions, il me suffisait de penser à Edward, d'entendre son nom et j'étais heureuse. Et c'était bien grâce à lui que j'avais eu des nouvelles de mes parents ! J'avais vite compris que Jake n'y était pour rien, il ignorait où se trouvaient mes parents avant notre après-midi au bord du lac.

 **_oOo_**

« Vous êtes pure ? » me questionna dame Leah alors que j'allais m'immerger dans les sources, trois jours plus tard.

« Oui. »

Aussitôt, sa mère me dévisagea et s'approcha de moi.

« Seriez-vous déjà enceinte ? »

Je ris à cette question, pour être enceinte il aurait fallu que je partage la couche d'un homme, or depuis mon arrivée dans ce royaume, ça ne m'était pas arrivé.

« Non. » répondis-je.

Je fermai les yeux et réussis à ne pas prêter d'attention aux bavardages autour de moi. Trois jours que je le cherchais mais le seigneur Edward était introuvable. Je voulais lui remettre ma lettre pour mes parents et surtout le remercier.

Dans mes pensées le jour et dans mes rêves la nuit, je me souvenais de chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé ce dimanche matin dans la forêt. J'y avais découvert un nouveau sens, j'avais enfin compris le poids de ses regards et la douceur de ses gestes. Il n'était pas l'homme que l'on m'avait dépeint, il reprenait peu à peu les traits de celui dont j'étais tombée amoureuse en voyageant à travers l'Europe.

 **_oOo_**

Le banquet pour la nouvelle lune se déroula de la même manière qu'un mois plus tôt, j'y cherchai désespérément du regard Edward mais ne le vis qu'au moment où il nous présenta ses hommages. Jake sortit un pli de sa ceinture, je reconnus, horrifiée, l'enveloppe que j'avais écrite pour mes parents.

« Rends-moi service et va conduire la réponse d'Isabella jusqu'au continent. » lui dit-il.

Jake remit également une lourde bourse de pièces puis me fit un clin d'œil. Edward osa un regard vers moi, je ne pus comprendre l'expression de son visage, il s'en alla dès qu'il eût rangé l'enveloppe.

Je dus attendre le milieu du dîner avant de pouvoir parler à mon époux. J'attirai son attention en vain depuis plusieurs minutes quand enfin il but une dernière gorgée de vin et s'essuya la bouche.

« Pourquoi avez-vous pris ma lettre ? » soufflai-je.

« Vous l'avez écrite il y a trois jours, j'ai cru que vous ne saviez pas à qui la confier. » répondit-il en me souriant.

Pour la première fois, j'y vis autre chose que de la gentillesse, il y avait une menace cachée dans ses yeux noirs. Jake n'avait jamais fait preuve de bonté envers quelqu'un devant moi, pour autant il n'avait jamais été cruel. Je devais admettre que je n'avais jamais pu vraiment apprendre à le connaître vraiment. Je ne le voyais que quelques minutes seul à seule le matin et le soir. Que faisait-il exactement de ses journées, dans son rôle de futur roi ? Si Edward et lui étaient si proches, les inquiétudes de mon amant étaient justifiées. J'étais mariée à un homme dont j'ignorais tout.

Cette nuit-là, je tournais dans mon lit des heures durant, tentant de mettre un mot sur mon malaise. Toutes les attentions de mon époux m'avaient ravies, je ne pouvais pas le nier, mais quel était le but de Jake ? Pourquoi tenter de me séduire puisque j'étais déjà à sa merci ? Était-il sincère ? M'aimait-il seulement ? Voulais-je l'aimer, pouvais-je me résoudre à passer ma vie auprès de lui ?

Je devais trouver une solution, un moyen de m'échapper. Je ne pouvais pas vivre dans ce royaume, je n'y serais jamais heureuse. Et quand bien même la perspective de ne plus revoir Edward me brisait le cœur, continuer à vivre ici me serait plus pénible et sans doute fatal.

Je prétendis être malade au matin et le prince ne vint plus me voir le soir.

 **_oOo_**

Le jour du retour d'Edward, je réapparus à la cour. Personne ne pensa à relier ma guérison au fait que le seigneur le plus jalousé du royaume avait terminé sa mission et était rentré. Au dîner, il fut convié et discrètement, il m'apprit que ma lettre arriverait jusqu'à mes parents dans une dizaine de jours.

Durant tout le repas, je ne résistais pas au besoin de le regarder, il m'apparut encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Les sentiments que j'avais eus pour lui lors de notre voyage vers la Bretagne étaient véritables, la potion n'avait eu que pour seul effet de nous ôter notre pudeur. L'amour que je lui portais grandissait chaque jour, me rendant à fois heureuse et triste.

« Je lève ma coupe au chevalier Edward qui, à peine revenu, partira en mission diplomatique en Orcanie. » annonça à la fin du repas mon mari.

Les autres seigneurs et leurs dames l'imitèrent hypocritement. L'annonce fut bien vite oubliée et le vin termina de délier les langues et les rires. Jake et son père partirent s'isoler avec Edward dans la salle d'armes. Je m'esquivai plus tard pour les rejoindre, ne supportant plus les bavardages des autres dames.

Les trois hommes n'étaient déjà plus dans la salle d'armes, j'entendis le rire de Jake plus loin, le découvris penché sur une femme, une servante, sa main à lui posée sur sa poitrine à elle. Il la plaqua alors et l'embrassa fougueusement.

« Va m'attendre dans ma chambre. » lui ordonna-t-il ensuite.

Elle s'éloigna en souriant bêtement, et lui retrouva un masque impassible. Il tâcha de sourire en m'apercevant dans la salle des armes.

« Vous me cherchiez ? »

« En effet. »

« Je vous raccompagne à votre chambre ? Vous me paraissez fatiguée. »

« Oui… Jake, je voulais vous prévenir que je serai à l'église demain matin. »

« Très bien, je vous y accompagnerai avant la prière. »

« Merci. »

Sans plus rien dire, nous marchâmes jusqu'à ma chambre, il ne fit aucun geste envers moi. À ma porte, il me sourit et s'éloigna rapidement. Je guettai le bruit de sa porte se renfermant puis allai me coucher, oubliant facilement la tromperie de mon mari pour me plonger également dans des rêveries adultérines.

 **_oOo_**

À mon arrivée au monastère le lendemain, j'étais décidée à partager mes projets avec Carlisle. J'avais espoir qu'Edward les apprendrait de la bouche de son seul véritable ami. Hélas, j'arrivais en retard pour l'office et l'évêque n'était pas dans sa salle de prières. Même sa servante, toujours là pour m'accueillir, était introuvable. L'endroit était désert, du moins je le crus, car en montant à l'étage, j'entendis une femme qui pleurait.

J'ouvris la porte d'où venaient les sanglots, Esmé était agenouillée. Face à elle, un homme avait passé son bras autour du cou de l'évêque et le menaçait d'une dague. Que se passait-il donc ? J'entrai le plus discrètement possible mais fus tout de même repérée.

« La princesse ! » s'étonna l'agresseur.

« Princesse, partez… » me supplia Esmé.

« Vous couchez avec elle aussi, hein ? ricana l'homme à l'attention de l'ecclésiastique. Votre dogme n'est qu'une excuse pour vous approprier les richesses et vous vautrer dans la débauche ! »

Je remarquai enfin qu'Esmé ne portait qu'une longue chemise de nuit qui découvrait ses épaules, quant à l'évêque il n'avait sur lui que son pantalon.

« Je ne vais pas me salir les mains en vous tuant tous les deux, mais vous allez mourir, bientôt. » jura l'homme avant de rire.

Il enfonça la pointe de la lame dans le cou de Carlisle, le sang perla et coula sur sa peau. L'instant d'après, Carlisle heurtait le sol violemment et l'agresseur s'échappait, me bousculant au passage.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Qui était-ce ? » les questionnai-je aussitôt.

Esmé ne répondit pas, elle aida l'évêque à se relever puis avec sa chemise essuya le sang. L'homme avait dit vrai, Esmé et Carlisle s'aimaient, c'était incontestable. Leurs gestes tendres et leurs regards fiévreux, malgré ce qu'il venait de se passer, étaient éloquents.

« Qui était-ce ? » répétai-je.

« Mon mari, souffla Esmé, la voix étranglée. Qu'allons-nous faire ? »

« Ce que nous avions déjà prévu, partir mais dès ce soir, nous n'avons pas le choix. » lui répondit Carlisle.

Il fut prompt à s'activer, il dénicha un gros sac de jute et y fourra des vêtements, il pressa Esmé d'en faire de même.

« Pourquoi ne pas nier ? » osai-je.

« Même si il n'a pas de preuve, sa seule accusation permettra à cette raclure de condamner Esmé, elle sera pendue pour adultère. » m'annonça l'évêque.

« Je peux parler au roi. »

« Non, votre majesté, nous voulions déjà partir de toute façon, nous attendions que le seigneur Edward revienne et nous aide. » expliqua-t-il.

« Je peux moi aussi vous aider. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

Il s'assit à son secrétaire et écrivit rapidement.

« Remettez ceci à Edward. Et emmenez Esmé avec vous au château, cachez-la. Il ne faut pas qu'on nous voit ensemble, elle et moi. Je vais partir ce soir, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, dans la nuit Edward partira avec Esmé et demain matin à l'aube, nous prendrons un bateau pour le continent. »

Il me tendit la lettre pour Edward et retourna à ses bagages. J'avais du mal à croire qu'il quittait sa position d'évêque pour recommencer sa vie avec sa servante. Je l'enviais d'avoir le courage de fuir pour vivre son amour au grand jour.

« J'aimerais partir avec vous. » lui dis-je.

* * *

 _Isabella a fait son choix, elle part. Va-t-elle y parvenir?_


	15. Chapitre 14

_On revient un peu en arrière_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

 **PDV Edward**

Avant même de retourner au château, j'allai au monastère. Carlisle m'annonça alors qu'il allait partir avec Esmé, une servante du monastère. Je ne savais pas qu'il vivait ce tourment, la dame était déjà mariée et lui avait fait voeu d'abstinence.

J'acceptais de les escorter sans poser de questions, même si j'étais étonné et même vexé de n'avoir pas pu être son confident plus tôt. Je trouvais aussi la situation similaire à la mienne quelques semaines plus tôt. Carlisle n'avait pas caché sa déception, et à l'époque il avait déjà pris pour maîtresse Esmé.

Le départ était prévu dans une semaine et cette fois-ci je serais absent du royaume plusieurs semaines. Ne pas voir Isabella serait encore très difficile, je n'aurais pas accepté cette souffrance pour une autre personne que mon protecteur.

À mon retour au château, je cherchai discrètement la princesse, et quand je l'aperçus dans la cour, mon cœur put enfin de nouveau battre à un rythme normal. Le soir au dîner, j'avais senti son regard sur moi mais n'avais pu en faire autant au risque de nous trahir tous deux.

Je prévins le roi et le prince que j'avais entendu une rumeur inquiétante venant du royaume d'Orcanie. Je me portai naturellement volontaire pour aller vérifier et ne leur donnai pas de date de retour, mon alibi pour escorter Carlisle et Esmé.

Après une brève réunion en salle d'armes, à la fin du repas, j'avais reçu assez d'argent pour ma mission, je le donnerais à Carlisle et Esmé.

 **_oOo_**

Le lendemain en milieu de matinée, alors que je m'exerçais, mon écuyer vint me prévenir de la visite de la princesse. Je n'eus pas le temps de passer ma chemise, Isabella se précipita dans la salle d'entraînement.

« C'est urgent, seigneur Edward. »

Elle me tendit une missive que j'ignorais, la détaillant des pieds à la tête.

« Êtes-vous blessée ? En danger ? » la pressai-je.

« Rien de tout cela, mais l'évêque a besoin de vous. »

Elle se retourna vivement et constata, soulagée apparemment, que nous étions seuls dans la salle. Mon écuyer savait qu'il ne devait pas me suivre partout.

« Vous cachez Esmé. » lâchai-je en colère après avoir lu la lettre.

Isabella fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre ma réaction.

« Je… Évidemment ! Elle risque sa vie ! »

« Isabella, si le roi l'apprend- »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. » répliqua-t-elle calmement.

« Bien sur que si ! Je dois les escorter mais je ne peux pas vous laisser ici avec ce risque ! »

« Je vais- »

« Le prince arrive ! » s'écria l'écuyer depuis derrière la porte.

La princesse chercha aussitôt un moyen de partir, hélas le seul accès allait être franchi d'un instant à l'autre par son mari. Si Jake nous découvrait tous les deux, seuls, il ne me le pardonnerait pas.

« Edward ! » m'appela le prince alors que je recouvrai d'une lourde tenture la princesse, dans un coin de la pièce.

« Me voici. »

« Voudrais-tu te joindre à nous pour le déjeuner ? »

« Oui, bien sur. Merci. » répondis-je en guettant le moindre bruit venant du coin de la pièce où mon ancienne amante était cachée.

« Tu me rendras service en fait, continua Jake. Je ne supporte plus mon père, il ne fait que parler des invasions des Angles, il ne croit pas que notre traité de paix avec eux va durer très longtemps. Il va sans doute te demander de les repérer sur ta route vers l'Orcanie. »

« Je comprends. »

« Et si il te demande, je me suis entraîné avec toi toute la matinée. »

Je me raidis, redoutant déjà ce qu'il allait me dire, Isabella entendrait tout.

« Cette esclave m'a épuisé la nuit dernière ! » se plaignit le prince.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer. »

Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à l'entendre se vanter de ses prouesses au lit. Rien que de l'imaginer avec Isabella me rendait malade et fou de jalousie. Dans ces moments-là, je m'autorisais à me souvenir que j'avais été le premier amant de la princesse, que je lui avais donné beaucoup de plaisir et qu'elle avait gémi mon nom aussi.

« Non, ça va se voir que j'ai roupillé et mon père ne va pas manquer de me le reprocher. » soupira le prince.

« J'ai terminé moi-même. » mentis-je.

« Si je n'étais pas si exténué, je t'aurais proposé un combat. Bon sang cette femme a fait de la luxure un art ! Tu savais qu'à Rome, il y avait des orgies chaque soir ?! »

Jake se mit à rire puis me donna une tape dans l'épaule.

« Je te rejoins, je dois juste ranger un peu. » lui dis-je en me forçant pour ne pas le frapper.

« Laisse les larbins le faire, allons-y, je meurs de faim. »

 **_oOo_**

À la fin du déjeuner, qui me parut interminable, je me hâtai vers le monastère. Il fallait que je parle à Carlisle au plus tôt. Nos plans étant donc avancés, j'avais pris l'excuse de la surveillance des mouvements des troupes angles pour partir dès le soir.

Carlisle était particulièrement agité, il me raconta en détail l'intrusion du mari d'Esmé et leur altercation.

« Nous partons une heure avant le coucher du soleil, exigeai-je. »

« L'office… »

« Tu n'auras pas le temps Carlisle, invente quelque chose, une urgence. De toute façon, peu de personnes y assistent. »

« J'ai peur pour elle, Edward. » se confia-t-il.

« Isabella la cache dans sa chambre, j'irai chercher Esmé dans la nuit, une fois que tu seras arrivé au port. »

« As-tu pu parler avec la princesse ? »

« Brièvement, elle m'a remis ton message. Tiens-toi prêt, je reviens dans deux heures. »

Il avait voulu me parler d'Isabella mais c'était trop difficile pour le moment, je lui en voulais de l'avoir mêlée à toute cette histoire. Si Esmé était découverte dans la chambre de la princesse, il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que le scandale éclate. J'avais déjà entendu dans les couloirs du château la rumeur qui faisait de l'évêque un menteur et un séducteur.

Je n'avais pas beaucoup à emporter, habitué à vivre sur la route. Mon écuyer me trouva un peu nerveux et osa me le faire remarquer. Je l'ignorai et partis.

 **_oOo_**

Nous n'avions pas échangé plus de deux mots, et une fois Carlisle arrivé au port je galopai vers le château. La garde ne sembla pas surprise de me revoir aussitôt, j'avais déjà prévu une explication à cela, j'étais censé avoir oublié mes cartes.

Le couloir menant à la chambre d'Isabella était heureusement désert, preuve que les soldats chargés de la surveillance manquaient à leur devoir. Je frappai un seul coup et m'engouffrai dans la pièce. Il n'y avait personne, ni même dans la chambre attenante de la servante de la princesse.

Fou d'inquiétude, je commençai à fouiller les draps, l'armoire, refusant de voir l'évidence. Elles avaient du être découvertes, d'où l'absence de gardes dans le couloir. Alors que j'allais rebrousser chemin, je vis un papier coincé dans le miroir.

 _\- Nous sommes parties plus tôt que prévu car le prince m'a dit au diner qu'il voulait passer la nuit à mes côtés. I. -_

Je déchirai aussitôt la lettre et en jetai les morceaux dans la cheminée. Ça n'avait aucun sens, pourquoi risquait-elle sa vie ? Que se passerait-il si Jake apprenait que sa femme aidait une servante coupable d'adultère ? Et le roi, plus cruel encore que le prince, laisserait-il la future reine se fourvoyer ainsi ? Chercheraient-ils à étouffer le scandale ? Mon unique espoir reposait sur la clémence de deux hommes sans pitié. J'allais ramener la princesse au château aussitôt, tant pis pour Carlisle et Esmé, ils devraient se débrouiller sans moi.

Je ne trouvai pas mon écuyer, cet idiot ne m'était vraiment d'aucune utilité. Aux écuries, je sellai un autre cheval qui s'était, je l'espérais, assez reposé. Je le poussai à son maximum et quand je dépassai le dernier village avant le port, j'aperçus deux autres chevaux sur la route devant moi.

Arrivé à leur hauteur, Isabella sursauta et manqua de tomber de sa monture en me reconnaissant. J'attrapai une bride et forçai son cheval et le mien à se stopper, Esmé fit de même.

« Vous êtes folle ! » lâchai-je, soulagé de les avoir retrouvées.

Isabella se vexa, j'aurais du choisir mes mots avec plus de soin, c'était la deuxième fois en une journée que je lui parlais durement.

« Nous n'avions pas le choix, seigneur Edward. Nous ne devrions pas nous attarder désormais, Jake va découvrir que je ne suis pas dans ma chambre. »

« Vous y aviez laissé un mot ! la disputai-je. Il aurait très bien pu le trouver avant moi ! »

« Non, je savais que vous arriveriez avant lui. J'ai… j'ai envoyé cette esclave avec laquelle il couche le rejoindre dans sa chambre. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Ne perdons pas de temps, princesse, je dois vous ramener avant qu'il ne découvre votre absence. »

« Je ne rentre pas au château. » déclara-t-elle.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle fit claquer les rênes et son cheval s'échappa. Je la rejoignis sans rien dire, Esmé nous suivit également.

La princesse était-elle donc si blessée que son mari ait une maitresse ? Et si Isabella ne voulait pas retourner auprès de son époux, où irait-elle ? Une chose était certaine, je la suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde.

Carlisle nous attendait sur le port, caché sous le auvent de l'auberge encore animée à cette heure avancée. Dès qu'Esmé posa le pied à terre, il se rua pour la serrer contre lui et lui donner un long baiser. Leurs retrouvailles, bien que touchantes, devaient pourtant attendre.

« Embarquez dès ce soir. » les pressai-je.

J'avais encore l'espoir qu'Isabella ne parte pas, elle méritait de vivre en sécurité et dans l'opulence. Jake, bien que volage, la rendait heureuse m'avait-elle affirmé.

« L'homme qui doit nous faire traverser la mer est à l'intérieur, saoul. Nous ne devions partir que demain matin. » me rappela Carlisle.

« La princesse vient avec nous, intervint Esmé. Si nous ne partons pas maintenant, le roi pourra nous rattraper et même nous attaquer sur mer. »

« Elle a raison. » appuya Isabella, en posant sa main délicate sur mon bras.

« Êtes-vous certaine de vouloir partir ? Je vous croyais heureuse. » la questionnai-je, nourrissant un nouvel espoir.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir menti, Edward. Je ne le suis plus depuis que… je ne l'ai jamais été en Bretagne. Je ne veux pas de cette vie et je ne veux pas de Jake comme époux. Je ne l'aime pas, je ne l'ai jamais aimé. » me déclara-t-elle.

Mon cœur se mit à battre à vive allure, elle avait eu le même regard quand, encore enivrée de plaisir, elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait.

« N'as-tu pas été marin quand tu as quitté Connaght ? » me demanda Carlisle.

« Je vais aller acheter l'embarcation. »

Je fus aussitôt remarqué dans l'auberge et les clients se turent, surpris et inquiets de voir débarquer un chevalier à cette heure-ci. Je repérai le marin que j'avais moi-même engagé. Il me céda sans difficultés son bateau contre seulement le quart de ma bourse. Il tituba jusqu'au port, deux autres marins dormaient sur l'embarcation. Ils étaient esclaves et je leur promis de leur rendre leur liberté, une fois arrivés à destination.

Je les pressai tous de monter à bord et allai détacher le bateau quand Isabella poussa un cri et pointa l'horizon. Le prince et mon écuyer galopaient vers nous, les sabots de leurs chevaux martelèrent bien vite les planches de bois du port.

« Ils sont venus à cause de moi. » se désola la princesse.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne le laisserai pas s'en prendre à vous. » lui jurai-je.

« Edward… »

« Ne vous montrez pas. » exigeai-je.

Ça n'était pas le moment de lui demander une seconde chance, ni celui d'oublier les conséquences de notre trahison. Carlisle obligea les deux jeunes femmes à se cacher dans la cabine et ordonna aux deux marins de se préparer. J'attendais Jake, prêt à le défier enfin et à me battre pour la femme que j'aimais.

* * *

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience et votre impression sur la tournure des évènements! A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre, suivra un épilogue._


	16. Chapitre 15

_Dernier chapitre et l'épilogue suit immédiatement!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

 **PDV Isabella**

Les deux marins couraient dans tous les sens, l'ancien propriétaire était déjà retourné à l'auberge dilapider sa nouvelle petite fortune. Carlisle redescendit du bateau et resta derrière Edward.

« Restez ici, princesse ! » tenta Esmé.

J'étais bien incapable de me cacher alors qu'Edward risquait sa vie une nouvelle fois à cause de moi. Jake nous avait retrouvés mais nous avions encore une chance de nous en sortir car il était venu sans soldats. Je me postai derrière un amas de filets, très inquiète par cette confrontation. Edward me tournait le dos, j'arrivais tout de même à deviner qu'il était à la fois tendu et impatient. Je me demandais si Jake savait que je m'étais enfuie, sans doute, il n'aurait pas fait le déplacement pour une servante et l'évêque.

« Pourquoi partir, monseigneur ? » demanda Jake à Carlisle.

Il descendit de cheval, l'autre homme, l'écuyer d'Edward, avait baissé la tête sous le regard sans doute noir de son maître.

« Une affaire urgente à régler. » répliqua l'évêque.

« Vous savez ce qu'il se dit au château… vous nous quittez. Définitivement. Avec une femme mariée. Et Edward vous aide. »

« Ça ne te concerne pas, intervint Edward. Il ne sera pas difficile de trouver un autre prêtre pour la cour. »

« Tu crois vraiment que je suis venu pour lui ? » lui lança Jake, acerbe.

« Réglons ça tout de suite. » proposa sèchement Edward.

Il dégaina son épée et la frappa au sol, mon époux hésita puis l'imita.

« Elle ne t'appartient pas. » lui dit Jake.

« Elle n'appartient à personne. »

Le prince commença à s'agiter, clairement il ne s'attendait à ce qu'Edward lui tienne tête.

« Tu vas me trahir alors que tu me dois ton titre et ta place dans la cour ?! »

« Tu me dois ta vie. » rétorqua le chevalier.

Jake n'apprécia pas ce rappel, son visage s'assombrit, il cessa de bouger.

« C'est ma femme. »

« Elle veut partir, rétorqua Edward. Elle n'est pas heureuse avec toi. »

« C'est à moi d'en décider. » asséna Jake.

Comment osait-il parler de moi ainsi ! Je n'en revenais pas, j'ignorais tout de mon époux, lui si doux aux premiers temps de notre mariage, si galant, n'était qu'un misogyne et un tyran.

« Elle n'est pas ton esclave ! »

« Ça ne te regarde pas ce que je fais d'elle. Quelque soit la somme qu'elle t'a promis pour l'emmener, elle ne l'a pas. Elle n'a aucune fortune. »

« Elle n'a pas eu à me payer. » révéla Edward avec une pointe d'arrogance.

« Quoi ? Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne sois pas motivé par l'argent. »

« Tu me connais mal. »

« Tu veux dire qu'elle a l'intention de te payer en nature ?! »

Jake se mit à rire franchement.

« Elle est vierge, continua-t-il toujours en se moquant. Elle ne serait même pas comment s'y prendre. »

« Vierge ? » balbutia Edward.

« Elle a fait un voeu d'abstinence jusqu'à son prochain anniversaire. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai eu besoin d'autant de compagnie depuis mon mariage ? »

« Tu ne l'as pas touchée. »

Edward comprendrait-il que j'avais tout fait pour reculer mon devoir d'épouse et ainsi préserver mes promesses d'amour envers lui ?

« Père avait raison, cracha le prince. Tu n'es qu'un opportuniste, je n'aurais jamais du te faire confiance. »

« Jake, laisse-nous partir. »

« J'exige de récupérer ma femme ! »

« Jamais. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?! Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux femmes ? »

Edward ne répondit pas, il n'avait pas bougé de sa position mais ses bras étaient tendus, prêts à se servir de son arme.

« Tu devrais te contenter des paysannes et des servantes, railla Jake. Elles ne posent pas de problèmes. Isabella n'est qu'une enfant gâtée, elle ne sait pas la chance qu'elle a de m'avoir épousé. Livre-la moi et je te laisse partir avec le petit couple de criminels. »

« Non. » refusa fermement Edward.

Mon époux s'énerva pour de bon. Il tira son épée de son fourreau et il prit la même pose que son adversaire.

« Tu veux vraiment te battre pour elle ? Elle n'en vaut pas la peine ! » s'écria Jake.

Edward leva sa lame si rapidement que Jake n'eut pas le temps de reculer, la pointe sur sa poitrine, il grogna.

« Ne dis plus jamais qu'elle n'en vaut pas la peine ! » tonna Edward.

Le bruit des épées résonna dans la nuit, ameutant les clients de l'auberge jusqu'à l'embarcadère. La fréquence des coups du prince forçait Edward à se baisser et se détourner en permanence, sans pouvoir à son tour attaquer. Quand la lame du prince toucha le flanc d'Edward, je me relevai d'un coup en criant.

Jake se détourna en me cherchant du regard et Edward en profita pour lui donner un coup à la jambe. De là où je me tenais, je ne pouvais pas voir si mon ancien amant avait été blessé mais je pouvais voir le sang noircir le pantalon de Jake. Celui-ci grogna en posant sa main sur sa blessure.

« Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! » le menaça Edward.

« Et tu te crois digne d'elle ? » souffla Jake.

« Plus que toi. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, c'est à elle de décider. Et elle ne veut pas être ton épouse. »

Edward baissa sa garde, ne sentant nullement menacé. Jake était penché, sa blessure devait le faire beaucoup souffrir.

« Isabella ! cria-t-il en me regardant. Je t'ordonne de revenir ! Tu es à moi ! Tu es ma femme ! »

« Non ! » clamai-je en m'avançant vers le pont du bateau.

Carlisle tenta de m'empêcher de descendre, il n'osa pas me toucher cependant et je pus passer par le côté. Je pris place à la gauche de mon chevalier et prit sa main dans la mienne.

« Je suis l'épouse d'Edward. » affirmai-je en priant que celui-ci ne me repousserait pas.

« Quelle idiote… » soupira le prince.

« Je me suis donnée à lui avant de t'épouser, révélai-je. Mon mariage avec toi n'a aucune valeur. Je ne t'appartiens pas. »

Après ça, je dus reculer de plusieurs mètres des deux hommes, je ne voulais pas gêner Edward. Jake s'était redressé et brandissait de nouveau son épée.

« Tu m'as trahi ! » vociféra le prince en fonçant sur Edward.

Jake gisait au sol un instant après, le pied de son ancien ami sur sa gorge.

« Laisse-nous partir et tu auras la vie sauve. » proposa Edward.

L'écuyer sauta de son cheval et récupéra l'épée du prince, il se crut capable de combattre un chevalier tel qu'Edward. Celui-ci, sans même se déplacer, ne fut pas long à lui enfoncer son arme dans les côtes.

« Nous partons. » annonça le vainqueur.

Edward s'approcha de moi sans quitter des yeux le prince, il me tendit ensuite la main, et plongea son magnifique regard dans le mien. Je le suivis sur l'embarcation, à peine consciente des cris de Jake et de sa promesse de se venger.

 **_oOo_**

Edward manoeuvra avec l'aide des deux marins, il longea la côte par l'ouest, nous ne dirigions pas vers le continent. Quand le ciel s'éclaircit, il nous rejoignit sur le pont, laissant les commandes à l'un des hommes d'équipage.

« Jake ne sera pas long à faire parler celui qui nous a vendu le bateau, il nous poursuivra en commençant par le continent. » expliqua-t-il.

« Vous lui avez laissé la vie sauve pourtant. » dit Esmé.

« Seulement pour ne pas avoir plus de sang sur les mains. Nous arriverons en début de matinée au royaume de Connaght, cela vous convient ? Vous pouvez ensuite aller où bon vous semble. »

Esmé et Carlisle se consultèrent d'un regard et acquiescèrent. Ils s'éloignèrent ensuite, se coupant du monde.

Je sentis le regard d'Edward sur moi et je me mis à rougir aussitôt. Il était temps de nous parler, je devais lui demander de me garder auprès de lui le plus longtemps possible. Nos compagnons décidèrent d'aller se reposer, nous laissant seuls Edward et moi.

« Merci. » lui dis-je, sentant mes joues rougir.

Mon corps s'échauffa simplement parce qu'Edward était si proche de moi.

« Princesse- »

« Je ne suis plus une princesse. Merci de m'avoir aidée, dites-moi comment vous prouver ma gratitude. »

« Isabella… Bella, je n'ai qu'une requête. »

Ses yeux quittèrent les miens pour dériver vers mes lèvres offertes. J'allais défaillir de désir et la façon dont il avait dit ce surnom mettait à mal ma retenue.

« Edward. »

« Gardez-moi auprès de vous. » exigea-t-il tendrement.

« C'est ce que je souhaite également. Depuis le premier regard que nous avons échangé, je n'ai désiré que vous. » avouai-je sans pudeur.

Il ne savait si il pouvait me croire, hélas, mais j'avais les mêmes appréhensions que lui.

« La potion- »

« N'a rien créé, continuai-je rapidement, elle m'a permis de me donner à vous sans peur. »

« Vous êtes sincère ? » insista-t-il.

« Ça n'est pas très galant de me forcer à me mettre à nu sans que vous même ne dévoiliez vos sentiments. » lui reprochai-je en souriant, amusée et impatiente.

« Je vous aime. Éperdument. Depuis le premier regard. »

Je fermai les yeux, touchée par ces simples mots. Une larme coula sur ma joue mais pas pour longtemps. Il embrassa mes joues, mon front, avec dévotion. Je ne doutais plus de son amour et j'espérais ne jamais lui donner de raison de douter du mien.

« Suis-je votre femme ? » le questionnai-je, décidée à sceller mon destin une bonne fois pour toute.

« Oui. » répondit-il en souriant.

« Je n'ai rien voulu d'autre, je m'en fichais d'être princesse ou reine. Je ne vous être qu'à toi, Edward. »

« Autant que je suis à toi, me jura-t-il avant de se rembrunir quelque peu. Je crois que nous devrons alors chercher une autre terre où nous établir. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, confuse par ces paroles.

« Pourquoi ça ? Je veux rencontrer ta famille, découvrir la terre où tu es né. »

« Isabella, mon amour, ne sais-tu pas qui je suis ? »

Je fis non de la tête car il était certain qu'une information importante m'avait échappé ou m'avait été cachée.

« Je suis le prince héritier du royaume de Connaght. »

J'ouvris grand les yeux, puis balbutiai des excuses pour l'avoir cru sans richesse et sans pouvoir, ce qui le fit rire. Il s'expliqua ensuite :

« Je me suis rebellé à quatorze ans mais il a toujours été dans mon intention de revenir chez moi et reprendre ma place. Mais si tu le ne veux pas, nous irons et nous serons ce que tu veux. »

Je réfléchis une longue minute, en fait je savais que je resterais avec lui, dans son royaume. Je réfléchis simplement au fait qu'il ne serait pas beaucoup présent du fait de ses responsabilités futures. J'étais peut-être égoïste de vouloir passer chaque heure dans ses bras.

« Isabella ? »

« Rentrons chez toi. » décidai-je, récoltant ainsi le plus beau des sourires et le plus fiévreux des baisers.

* * *

 _J'espère vraiment que ce dernier chapitre est à la hauteur de vos attentes, mes chères lectrices._


	17. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

 **PDV Edward**

« Sois prudent. »

« Tu me l'as fait jurer cent fois cette nuit. » lui rappelai-je.

Je pris son beau visage strié de larmes entre mes mains, maudissant mon armure lourde et dure qui m'empêchait de sentir la chaleur de son corps.

« Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. »

« Je serai bientôt de retour. » la rassurai-je encore.

« Embrasse-moi. »

Bella s'accrocha à mon cou, désespérée et en colère. Cinq ans plus tôt, je lui avais juré de ne jamais la quitter. Aujourd'hui, je rompais ma promesse pour la première fois mais seulement pour mettre fin au règne despotique de mon ancien ami.

« Prends soin de toi, ma douce. Et vous deux, occupez-vous bien de votre mère. » demandai-je à notre fils et notre fille.

Je savais qu'ils seraient en sécurité, je n'étais jamais en paix sans avoir auprès de moi ma femme et mes enfants. Je n'étais pas roi avant d'être un époux et un père, je vivais pour eux, me dédiais toujours à leur bonheur. Et c'était précisément pour cela que je devais partir et éliminer tout risque pour leur sécurité.

Rosalie tira sur la manche de Bella et la prit dans ses bras. Mes parents et ma sœur entourèrent également ma femme. Elle ne serait pas si seule que ça et aurait beaucoup à faire en mon absence. En tant que reine, elle allait devoir prendre ma place, je n'avais aucune inquiétude à ce sujet. Bella faisait l'unanimité, elle était une grande reine et une femme exceptionnelle.

« En route Edward. » m'apostropha Emmett.

 **PDV Bella**

« Je reviendrai. » me promit-il encore.

Je n'étais pas la seule à trembler, Rosalie et Alice, ma belle-sœur, devaient aussi dire au revoir à leur époux. Ils avaient beau nous avoir dit qu'ils ne feraient qu'une bouchée de l'armée de Jake, il pouvait arriver n'importe quoi qui nous les arracherait.

Ils quittèrent tous les trois la salle du trône, après un dernier regard, ils disparurent.

« Venez les enfants, allons prier pour vos pères et pour nos valeureux soldats. » annonça Elisabeth.

Alice, Rosalie et moi les suivîmes, un sourire forcé sur nos lèvres. Carlisle et Esmé avaient déjà préparé une offrande aux dieux. Sans avoir renoncé à ses croyances, Carlisle devait composer avec les traditions et les cultes d'ici, plus ancrés que dans l'île de Bretagne.

« Si seulement j'avais pu partir avec eux. » râla Rosalie.

« Ils ont besoin de toi. » lui dit Esmé en passant un bras maternel autour de ses épaules.

Rosalie caressa son ventre rond et s'approcha de ses deux fils. Nos époux et leurs troupes n'étaient pas partis sans magie, mais il était indéniable que Rosalie était la plus puissante.

Après s'être enfuie avec Emmett vers le royaume de Laigin, cinq ans plus tôt, elle avait découvert qu'elle n'avait pas été enlevée malgré les apparences, mais vendue par ses parents comme esclave. Emmett avait alors suggéré de rejoindre le royaume de Connaght, espérant qu'Edward y reviendrait avec moi.

Tout à notre bonheur d'être enfin libres de nous aimer, Edward et moi avions pardonné à Rosalie. Emmett avait demandé à mon époux de redevenir son écuyer, au lieu de cela, Edward le fit chevalier et son bras droit. Sa jeune sœur, Alice, avait épousé plus tard un autre chevalier, Jasper, qui oeuvrait chaque jour pour la sécurité du royaume.

Après la naissance de notre fils, Edward m'avait fait un autre cadeau extraordinaire, il avait pu faire venir mes parents, payant une fortune contre leur liberté, et ils vivaient désormais au château avec nous.

Je m'étais crue si chanceuse ces dernières années, tout ce bonheur était menacé parce que mon époux partait en guerre. Je n'avais pas à eu à le convaincre de rester, il avait toutes les raisons de partir, j'en étais bien consciente. Le roi William était mort quelques mois après notre fuite, Edward pensait que Jake avait fait tuer son père. Il ne s'était pas marié, les rumeurs le disait toujours aussi volage. Depuis qu'il était devenu souverain, il s'était mis en tête d'agrandir son royaume, quitte à trahir des alliances.

Il ne nous avait pas oubliés, malgré mes prières, son armée avait tenté une attaque par la mer deux mois plus tôt. Ils avaient été repoussés mais l'affront ne pouvait pas être oublié. Notre armée débarrasserait le royaume de ce despote une fois pour toute.

Malgré cela, vivre sans Edward serait insupportable, notre amour n'avait fait que grandir au fil des ans. Il était un mari et un père merveilleux, il avait pris la place de son père peu après notre arrivée au royaume Connaght, ses parents ayant préféré le laisser régner tant qu'ils étaient encore en vie. Mes beaux-parents appréciaient leur nouvelle vie, plus simple, et pouvaient se consacrer à leur famille.

Ma très chère cité de Florence ne me manquait plus, mon exil n'avait finalement brisé aucun de mes rêves, il les avait réalisés. J'avais trouvé l'amour et j'étais auprès de ma famille. Du moins, je le serais de nouveau au retour d'Edward.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Bon, imaginez qu'ils vont tous revenir sains et saufs, ok ?_

 _Ça vous a plu ? Merci d'avoir suivi cette fic et pour certaines d'entre vous d'avoir écrit une review à chaque nouveau chapitre._

 _C'est la fin de cette histoire mais le début d'une autre alors ne m'oubliez pas et guettez vos alertes !_

 _A bientôt._

 _VanessaJJ_


End file.
